


YOU CAN BE KING AGAIN

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Families, Disbelief Papyrus, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, POV Female Character, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Queen Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad past Reader, Sans Has Issues, cheerful shy Reader, hopeless, sad king, the light of hope, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: A hopeless KingA broken brother boundA kingdom stuck blinded by fearA broken light that maybe won't ever be lightfreedom seems so far away and pointless,Slowly King papyrus has lost faith not only in his kingdom but in himself.maybe someone needs to show him the light.





	1. The Pilot

Once apron a time, there lived a small kingdom in the underground where a king monster and his brother ruled over, the king had a smile that could warm any cold heart, his voice was loud and proud as the heavens above and tall as a giant, while his brother was short and laid back yet his eyes where cold as ice if you looked too deep into them on a bad day and he would have you killed right on the spot or some humans spoke. It is said a human had fallen once, this human was not so kind, it went on the warpath as it killed the previous queen and king as well as the royal guard and many others, the monster finally ran into the tall great and powerful PAPYRUS, he did not draw his weapon like so many before him did, the child simply stared confused at the act wondering why he wasn’t attacking them? Why won’t he just kill them! He offered a little act of kindness showing them the light, he believes in them and could show them the way.  
Papyrus spared them and they started to feel something inside them that they could not explain, something they haven’t felt in a long time, what is this feeling? They heisted with each step as they stepped closer to the taller monster, who opens his arms with a huge goofy grin welcoming them with open arms, why? Why is he so nice? The fool, he knows he’s going to die so why he is doing this? At this point the child could no longer see through the tears as they started to shake and finally they ordered papyrus to shut up, they were hesitating to fight,” why are you doing this?!” they demanded through the tears, Papyrus tilts his head in thought before smiling softly, “I believe in you! I know you can do better, even if you don’t believe so yourself” for some unknown reason broken down in tears falling to their knees dropping the dusted weapon as if a terrified lost child with nowhere to go, this just showed what a little act of kindness can do. Papyrus rubbed their back soothing them as he spoke softly calming their fears and raising their hopes, they spared the kind-hearted monster and left to never be seen or heard again.  
Due to his kindness and heart of gold was crowned the new King of the underground and his lazy brother Sans would help with the paperwork while Papyrus just greeted the people, however Monsters still feared the missing monsters would never be found including the Captain of royal guard’s Undyne, who was also Papyrus’s best friend, when the subject was brought up many times with his brother he was told they were on vacation but it was a surprise that no one knew about! The king understood and went on his happy way, everyone was happy after all, as the time moved forward the king kept their spirits up high, never losing hope that one day they would be free!  
Years pass and so far, no sign of any human or soul, the monsters are losing hope but their king still has high hopes Yet lately, he has been losing hope himself as he is faced with the fact that if a human were to fall…. He would have to- to.  
He stops shaking his head slowly as the sad face is painted grimly over him while sitting hunched over his golden thorn holding his iron trident, he feels very confused about what to do as servant looks over him asking if he is alright, “Papyrus are you alright?” the small rabbit asked with raised eye, the king merely nodded not really hearing a word as he stood up he needed to call his best friend she would know what to do, “ I..I need to make a call to Unydne” the Bunnie gave him a funny look, “Unydne? You don’t mean Caption Unydne” she gave a heart lighted laugh hoping the king was merely joking but deep down she knew better, “yes I am why? “ He tilted his head stopping in his tracks, she looked grim no one had told him, of course not the king had been known to be too be kind for his own good and who would want to break his break that happiness? “my king I’m so sorry but...Unydne has been dead for years!” Papyrus took a step back hearing the words, “what-what? No that can’t be, I was told she was on vacation” “for three years your highness?” She shook her head and turned to leave, “whoever said that probably didn’t want you to know the TRUTH” The king was too in shock and sat down three years… had it been that long? He honestly didn’t notice, why no one had told him! He had a right to know! She was his best friend! Papyrus was never given the chance to grief it wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fair. All he could do was just sit and cried his eye sockets out as he hugged his legs close to his chest, for the rest of the day until his brother found him no longer sobbing but whimpering, “ hey pap time for- hey what’s wrong-wrong?” He noticed the sadness in his younger brother’s soul right away and heard the whimpers, apron hearing sans voice, Papyrus pulled away from his touch, “ are-are they dead?” He dared to ask, seeing if sans would finally be straightforward with him this time and not lie to him like he was a little kid or something. No such luck, “what-what are you talking about bro? They should be back any day now we talked-““DON’T LIE SANS! PLEASE!” He yelled at him tears still falling and hitting the ground, “you knew sans-sans, how long have you known?” Sans was silent as he hung his head low with his hoodie covering his face, “ since day one” His voice cracked, “ for three whole years, you lied to me sans” He finally stood crossing his arms trying to give his best glare at the shorter brother, “ I had too! I didn’t want to hurt you!” Papyrus shot back“ I’m not a little kid anymore sans! Stop treating me like one!”Papyrus shouted angry at him, Sans turned away, “ this topic is over paps you’re acting like a baby-“ Sans said hoping it would end there but clearly papyrus was not letting him off this hook this time, “they are all dead! And you lied to me! This isn’t fair!” “Papyrus DROP IT!” he hissed but Papyrus did not back away only taking another closer daring him to do something, “why do you have to hide everything from me?!” “BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE ASSHOLE!” that was it, it was out then there was nothing, no words as they stood still waiting for something, “ wh-what did you say?” he finally said, Sans had finally caved as he looked at the confused look in his brothers eyes, “ I have done some…terrible things pap” He was all he said for now as he looked down at his skeleton hands, they were dry but he could still feel the blood from the souls he had to collect over the years, it was one of the many dark secrets he carried and kept locked away from everyone even from the king his little baby brother, the dark circles under sans eyes showed a monster who had lost track of time from lack of sleep, As he finally confessed to the murder of the 6 children souls he had killed without even giving them a chance as they begged for him to stopped, but he didn’t what he was doing was for the king and spare him of the killing, “ you-you killed those poor children! H-how could you sans!” Papyrus was sick to his stomach yet he couldn’t believe it, his own flesh and blood had commented a crime against the kingdom that is punished by law, did sans not understand just how much trouble he was in? Papyrus nearly threw up at the thought “papyrus I did-didn’t mean it”“I think you should leave Sans” He simply said, Sans blinked as he just stared for a moment but chuckled, “that-that’s good one bro, you nearly had me there! For a second it sounded like you were kicking me out“Papyrus didn’t answer as he just stood there not facing Sans he was sick and tired of all the lies from him, Sans was hiding too much from the king and he knew it too he was no fool! “You-you don’t mean it do ya?” he called to him but once more he didn’t answer, Sans just stood there in shock. 

 

The King fell into sadness after that day so caught up in self-drought and who soon no longer believed in himself of hope of leaving the underground as did his people or anything for that matter, He no longer even showed his bright smile as the nightmares started to enter his mind as his kingdom falls into forever state of sadness, no one trusts each other, only feeling hopeless, as for the other brother had left the kingdom and moved back into their old home, he felt hated overtake his soul, a broken bond between two brothers as kingdom slowly loses hope for a light of hope of another human falling down.  
__  
She ran through the forest as they chased after her like a pack of dogs after a small rabbit, the sounds of yelling and cursing rang through her ears as the smell of smoke hit her nose, the fear hit her they were catching up to her. Faster and faster she ran, bare feet hit against the cold mud as she claimed through the river and over some brushes blinding her way, her small skinny legs grew weak as she nearly gave out as she lead against a nearby tree they ached from running so much from the village and to the woods till she nearly lost her way, the rain hitting against her soft white skin as she breathes heavy she dared to look behind her they were closing in on her, she backed away in fear and quickly she looked for a place to hide until the rain stop and the angry people would depart from her. She wasn’t looking where she was going and tripped and fell into the mud, nearly covering her dark raggy old cap in mud, she groaned in pain as one thought came to mind, ‘ what had I ever done to deserve this kind of pain? ‘then she started to cry as she sat on her knees weak and tired, waiting for her punishment for god knows what, she didn’t know.  
Lighting stuck which caused her to look up and fight a tall dark deep cave, she stared in awe as the thunder struck again making look all the more dark and creepy, “I think she went this way!” someone called angrily, she looked behind her seeing lights not too far away and with the last reminding strength she ran as fast as legs would carry her never looking back as she ran aimlessly tears falling like diamonds in her light sky blue.  
Suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell down into blinding darkness, it felt like forever, she no longer heard the people, it was silence as she fell down into the deep like black hole she blacked out.


	2. Out of the Ruins and Into Snow-din we go

“OOF!” she said as she sat up rubbing her head, “What-what happened?” she whimpered out loud as she blinked her baby blue eyes opened, she looked to find herself sitting on a bed of golden buttercups that must have broken her fall, she breathed a sigh of relief as she took in her surroundings, she was greeted with only dead silence, she would expect that much of a dark cave that she only heard stories of what the grown up’s would tell their kids to help them go to sleep, is it said scary monsters lived in the underground and would attack any human that dared enter their domain, Rumors were told that a human had once fallen and had survived, escaping the underground by a hair, other children ran away and were never seen again, rumors went on to say that a monster had taken their soul covering their eyes so they can’t see with ice cold hands, a painless death. Yet from the looks of it she seemed to be alone, not a monster in sight, she realized this as she sat up and started to walk on the path her bare feet hitting the flat ground there is no sound, not even her bare feet broke the silence. Yet she pushed on passing through the old gate, she had to find an exit before ‘they’ found here in her hiding spot, where would she go through? Well, she would just look for another home maybe in the next town yards away. She looked down in sorrow she hated humans, she hated running away just because of something she couldn’t be, and most of all she just wanted was to belong somewhere, her thoughts are broken as something catches her at the corner of her eye, she turns her head to a glowing light, she slowly walked up to the small dimmed light and touched it.  
*(the shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination)  
*(HP fully restored!)  
She jumped not expecting that but the feeling in her soul felt different than earlier when she was sad, now she felt happy and knew somehow everything is going to be just fine! She smiled warmly as she started to walk up the staircase that to the next room, she found puzzles that had already been solved and the ones that haven’t she solved easily while walking past hiding enemies, how odd? She thought and was curious of what they were afraid of, it was only her and there was nothing to fear as long as she was there, and she would be there to protect them from anyone who harmed them then she found another one of the golden lights sitting in a pile of leaves, another one? She thought as she reached out and touched it, she felt warm light touch her soul and fill her with determination.  
*(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination)  
Soon after that she ran into what to be some cheese stuck to the table which made her stomach growl but she couldn’t do anything about it now with it begin stuck to the table from years of none begin to touch, “ gross” She felt sick but suddenly spots a scared tiny mouse hiding in his hole across the room, she can tell that the mouse is hungry and will come along and eat it.  
*(knowing the mouse might one day leaves its hole and get the cheese)  
* ( it fills you with determination)  
She continued on only entering into a small room filled with spider webs and a sign in the middle that read,’SPIDER BAKE SALE, ALL PROCEEDS GO TO REAL SPIDERS’ She smiled at that, and walked up to one of the cobwebs and leaves what little money she had in one of the webs and went on her way, it wasn’t much but it would help the spiders. Suddenly she spotted a small monster as it quickly hide back into the brush, she smiled sweetly finding it kinda funny, “it’s alright I will not hurt your friends!” she spoke calmly as to not frighten them off as she waved at the small enemies and she left what little she had as food from her pocket and went on her way, they would eat later she decided, meanwhile the small monsters watched her leave, once they were sure she was gone, they slowly came out of hiding sniffing the food she had left for them then eating the little bits while looking confused as they watch the small child human leave, wondering one thing.  
Why would a human do something so kind for a monster? 

Suddenly the small girl had made her way at the end of the hallway as she looked up finding a small house, She knocked on the door, “hello?” she called, no answer, she tried again only this time the door creaked slowly open on its own and she poked her small head in finding an empty living room covered in head to toe in cobwebs along with the kitchen in the same condition, her eyes scanned left and right as she called out, “hello? Is anyone here?” she entered the house with slow footsteps not wanting to be rude by entering a stranger’s home without permission. Once she was sure that no one was home she took her first steps her bare feet hitting against the cold wood floor, she shivered and wrapped her arms around her to keep herself warm, whoever lived here liked to keep it cold and musty, if she didn’t know any better she thinks the home hadn’t been touch in years, but that would be silly seeing the person who lived her was a family, she had spotted a picture of a goat lady with a goat man along with their goat son and strange a human child? They looked so happy in the large picture that hung against the wall, they seemed harmless, all monsters can’t be all bad, she thought but then she spotted something sweet in the kitchen, they must have baked a pie before going out. She found a butterscotch pie that didn’t look too old, maybe even few days at most, the very thought caught her lips to water she hadn’t eaten the past few days she was willing to eat anything, she hopped on the table as she searched for kitchen knife, one piece wouldn’t hurt would it? However when she reached for the knife it was gone, she blinked and tilted her head“ that’s odd the kitchen knife is missing?” she merely shrugged and hopped down from the kitchen table, she would ask the goat lady how to make it if she ever met her, she put the rest in the fridge so it would be fresh by the time they got back.  
Whoever it was will come back....right? She checked over the room one last time, starting to get worried for the goat lady who she had seen in the many pictures of the other rooms, she looked like she could be a queen, she giggled at the thought of the goat lady wearing a crown, wouldn’t it be silly if she herself became a queen? He laughed at the mere thought, yea right, she was too shy to rule a kingdom on her own and surely there are so many others who are better than her for the job, yet it was fun to think about like little kids do, dreaming about a knight in shining armor saving them and making them queen. She smiled brightly as she entered the basement to find two tall doors at the end of the hallway, “this must be exit to the ruins!” she said in glee as she realized finally maybe this was the exit out of this small house and maybe to the surface, yet she loved to come back and meet the owner of this house, she had feeling they would have made best friends.  
As she pushed the two doors opened, she stepped in something, looking down she found dust everywhere, “Wow, they must not clean very much in the ruins, weird?” she thought aloud again but pushed it aside, who would think a nice house like this would be so dirty. She was sure the owner kept it clean, they must have been gone with their family for a while. She tried to wipe the dust off her bare feet and went on her way. The snow falling and melting against her rosy cheeks as she took her first steps into the snow-covered path leaving a set of footprints was left behind her, she began to shiver violently and it was getting worse as she walked barefooted in the blanket of snow with each step, only to end up in the woods. For a split second it almost felt like someone was watching her, the breaking of a stick reached her ears and when she turned no-one was there, it must have been the wind she thought as she pulled her thin cloth close to her trying to keep warm with doing too little to no good, she looked around trying to see if she made it back to surface, however from the scared screams from the village monsters who ended up running away from her, she assumed no. She kept walking forward hoping to find her way also she saw there was no other path to take but straight, yet the more monsters she ran into the more they feared her, it was so odd she couldn’t put her finger on it, she didn’t even do anything she really wanted to know what happened to these poor monsters, that scared them to death or caused them to be this way, She walked up to a tall bear monster at the near end of the woods and gave a gentle smile trying show she meant no harm, “ excuse me, sir, is something wron-“ “ HERE TAKE MY MONEY!” the tall bear shove all his money into her arms and ran for the hills as if he just saw a ghost, she just blinked and looked down at the money given to her, “ M-money?” she thought aloud not really sure of the events that just happened or what to make of this. She couldn’t make heads or tails of it and it worried her greatly of just who caused this whole mess and why would they harm such sweet monsters that never did anything to anyone? These thoughts plagued her small mind as she finally reached The village Snowdin, the sign was nearly broken nearly falling off and into the snow as she entered the town, a wave of sadness hit her like a brick wall, it was like Snowdin had a barrier blocking any kind of kindness or hope out, she covered her mouth at the sight as she watched the few village monsters with their sad faces, she could almost feel their souls breaking at the part of scene. Without a second thought she walked further into the large dark village filled with dark fog, the more she saw the more she wanted to help and raise their hopes and dreams, she paused as she overheard one of the monsters nearby, tall bunnie who was sobbing near a shop she must be the shopkeeper, maybe she can lend a helping hand. Things were worse than she thought; this had to be more than just sadness.  
“ hello” She spoke, approaching the bunnie cautiously, The innkeeper bunnies face suddenly turned ghost white as she was about to run inside but she is stopped, “ wa-wait please!” she held up her hands showing she wasn’t going to harm her, “ I mean you no harm friend, I only wish to help with what is bothering you” She smiled sweetly at the innkeeper, “ why would-would a human like you help me?” she hissed at the small girl who looked taken back at the tone of voice, she was used to beginning treated this way by humans but she thought it would be different with monsters, maybe she was wrong but thought about it for moment, “ because everyone just needs to have a little hope that’s all! I don’t like seeing you sad! Friends help other friends!” she declared, for moment the inn keeper thought she saw a younger vision of papyrus but shook her head and found the small human with that big sweet smile still on her face, “ you know you remind me of someone-“ she looked away, “ never mind” she waved her away as she walked back into her shop but only to be stopped again by none other the kid, “ I can feel it, you want the same thing as I do to make the town’s people happy” She smiled warmly at her, The innkeeper suddenly felt something that she had not felt in a long time not since Papyrus had become king and he would smile for his people, that very smile was glowing bright in this little human girl who was willing to do anything to make everything right, “ I can feel the happiness in your soul! It’s glowing!” she cheered as she noticed how the inn keeper’s mood had changed from a total 100, “yea I guess it is” she smiled at the little girl thankful, even if was just a little act of kindness and with that she brought a few items from the shop and before she can even ask the small child’s name so she can thank her, she’s already gone after waving goodbye. The shopkeeper merely shook her head, “she almost reminds of the king” she thought aloud as she chuckled, “just maybe she might be the light of hope we need.”


	3. The Gray King and The Blue Monster with a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some days are harder than others

Something seemed different about today, Papyrus sat in the same spot that he had for so many years in his throne room not really moving from his big golden chair, his eyes staring forward not really focused on anything but the king swears from the bottom of his soul that something would happen today, was it a newborn child? No, if it was so he would know and none of the soon to be mothers were due for another few months; maybe it was an event he had forgotten? No that was not possible either one of his servants or Grillby would have told him right away, he was the one who handled all the paperwork now and then even thought papyrus told him he didn’t have too, yet the flaming monster said that he didn’t mind and it honestly it was less of a headache for Papyrus but it didn’t help that it brought back memories of his big brother before Sans had shown his true colors and the close bound the two once had was broken, It still brought him to tears to this very day. Maybe his brother would kill again today though he prayed not, something inside told him he would somehow get involved he always did on days like these.  
Suddenly the two tall doors busted open and Grillby rushed right in, “my king! Thank goodness I found you!” He huffed as he came to a stop, Papyrus placed a hand on the flaming monster who was trying to catch his breath “ gr-grillby? Slow down! What’s troubles you?” Grillby finally looked up after his breathing had calmed down, “a hu-human has been spotted king- I mean papyrus!” He corrected himself of his mistake knowing Papyrus had told him many times that they were friends and he was free to call him Papyrus it wasn’t like anything changes between the two of them. Papyrus looked at him shocked, “a human?” He said his mind going blank as if someone had hit him with a car, “ yes I’m afraid so, snow dog spotted them heading through the village and right this way” He noted the grim look that had overtaken papyrus, a face that the king seemed to be wearing more and more of with each passing day, “ it is the same one?” Papyrus asked his voice low and sad, it had been years since a human had fallen but it never hurt to be sure that the human he helped before would come back, “no I’m sorry but everyone is safe and in fact they seem if I do say so myself happier” Papyrus raised eye, “ what do you mean Grillbly?” the flaming monster didn’t blame papyrus for his reaction and he couldn’t believe it himself, “ well I went into town to get the full report from Snow Dog but everyone seemed to be laughing and talking among themselves” Papyrus looked down still the grim look on his face, could it be? No, he thought, it couldn’t be, it was pointless to think of such things, it was hopeless, “Papyrus you don’t think HE will come after them do you?” Grillby crossed his arms as he thought the worse and knew what happened to all humans who fell, Papyrus had lost faith in his brother that he would change long time ago, “I know so” He said, Papyrus tired to fight the tears that were threatening to fall but looked up putting on a smile “I feel a bit stuffy in here! The great papyrus shall get some fresh air! If you don’t mind?” the king had worn that smile for so long that it had become a mask that he never took off, it wasn’t fooling anyone the fake smile was clear as day. He grabbed his coat and started to leave the throne room, Grillby could only watch as the king left to take one of his many walks that never seemed to cheer the king up, he saw the pain and sorrow in those eyes that had broken the king as time had passed, the same old eyes but not the shine, “ I shall prepare dinner when you arrive back sir” He turned his back and headed into kitchen.  
The king said, “that sounds wonderful I shall be back soon!” He gave a laugh and closed the door behind him, he continued to laugh and laugh like a broken record as he walked down the hallway until he fell on his knees, His smile was gone so was his laugh. His gray dull eyes looked down at his bare skeleton hands, everything seemed to be gray and colorless to him lately even his dreams of his people begin free seemed gray, only black and white, “oh, what the hell I just can’t win for losing?” he spoke aloud to only himself as he laid down and sobbed hard covering his eye sockets wishing for something, he just didn’t know what. *BUMP* *BUMP* He felt his soul plus as he laid on the floor, he gasped the only time his soul pulse was when someone who he shared a soul bound with was near him, this caused him to sit up quickly and stand on his feet, there was only one person who he shared that bound with and if he was right that person was in judgment hall, he started to run and fast to judgment hall shoving through the doors finding none other then- “ Hello brother” “ hey paps-“ Papyrus cut him off as he cringed at the nickname, “ Don’t paps me, brother, you lost that right long ago” Sans glared at him his eyes almost looked red, “ my bad, how clueless of me to forget the day, you kicked me out of my own home!” He hissed at him, Papyrus gave his brother a cold glare,” You gave me no choice sans, you broke the law” “ I didn’t mean it! I was only doing what was right!” “ you killed seven children and stole their souls, you lied to everyone, you lied to me! what makes you think you are less of a killer? What gives you the right” Papyrus turned away he couldn’t look at what this monster who used to be brother, “right? I have every right! Those humans are no better!” Sans grabbed Papyrus hand who stood frozen still not making eye contact with him, “They would have killed us or the last human would have just rese-“ Sans stopped himself noticing papyrus wasn’t even bothering to listen and Sans felt something snap,” LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!” a loud smack echoed, Papyrus eye sockets widen as his cheek burned while Sans stood there in shock with his backhand in the air, what had he just done? He looked down at his dusted hands that will never be clean, “I didn’t…I didn’t mean too-““I lost hope that you’ll ever change long time ago brother, spare me your wordless apologies” Papyrus cried as he backed away to the wall, Sans just stood in place not moving as a stone cold look gazed upon papyrus, “ is that how it is?” he sneered as he stuck his hands deep into his pockets as a wide grin broke out on to his face, Papyrus held his tongue not giving him an answer, Sans turned and stormed off, “ you want me to be the bad guy! Fine, I’m the bad guy!” “Sans wait-“ “ I hate you, brother!” Sans eyes seemed to glow red for only a mere moment and judging by his body language he was no longer in the mood for talking, Papyrus eyes stared sadly at him but still held his tongue as the two stood there staring at one other, “ don’t kill them sans, leave them be this one is different” He begged, Sans gave a small chuckle, “ You know I hate making promises papyrus” He narrowed his eyes, “ try to understand Papyrus that we need the human to pass through the barrier, there is no other-“ “ there is always another way!” Papyrus cut him off stomping his foot, Sans blinked at him with a blank look, “you don’t understand Sans, I don’t think you have ever understood” that made Sans blood boil, “what? That it’s too hard to cross that line?” how dare papyrus! Sans understood more than anyone what it was like, it was like watching everyone die on repeat and living in fear every day that one day it would all reset! Did papyrus really think he was a bad guy after what he did? Anyone would lose their own mind if they went through what Sans did, “or does it go against your hero code?” “NO GOD SAKES SANS, NO!” Papyrus finally snapped at him, “ it would be too easy to give yourself up to the darkness and end it all” Papyrus looked too a chair at the corner of the room that reminded him that he almost tried to end it all one day but he didn’t, “ not a day goes by as the sadness in my soul grows and I realize just how my dreams are so pointless and I think of every day of how I wish to end it” Sans blinked and just stared in disbelief at his baby brother, who just admitted to wanting to kill himself but hasn’t done it, “but if I do that ,if I allow myself to go down into that dark place I can never come back” He finally met Sans horrified face all he could do was stare as he asked, “ why? I’m not talking about killing our loved ones or hell even Steve! Just these sick humans, I’m doing it because they took you away from me” Sans had to fight back from crying and held it in, “ what they did is in the past, I’m sorry sans but what we had is gone, just leave the human alone it’s wrong and you know it” Sans eye sockets went empty before they went red and he glared” fine, be that way, I will show no mercy but if you won’t kill that psychotic piece of filth then i will” he hissed out and Papyrus tried to stop him, “ if you want to stop me you’ll have to kill me yourself! I know what’s right and I’m doing your job while you sit and do nothing!” with a snap of his fingers he was gone in a flash. Papyrus finally broke down and cried as he slid down against the wall and sopped none stop while muttering, “why?” “ WHY?” 

 

 

 

*NO ONE ANSWERED


	4. A Lie or Truth? That Even The Worse People Can Change

Her kindness had started to spread thought out the whole village as she continued talking to all the monsters in town there was very few left she noticed but that didn’t stop her from giving and sharing her light of hope, she was starting to feel the warm sunshine though as the sadness left the monsters, she finally came to a stop as she watched a few of the children play with an aimless monster who was playing ball with small bunnie monster, who as guessed nearly ran away at first after spotting her but after talking with her and seeing she meant no harm, they warmed up to her, “hey do you want to play with us miss?” the one named monster kid asked as he smiled up at her, she blinked none of the other kids had ever asked her play in their games so this was all so new to her and she had never played any games only if it was by herself or with her teddy bear, she really hoped he was alright,” I’ve never played before” she answered shyly as she played with her fingers, “ that’s okay! We’ll show you” “you just pass the ball back and forth!” she giggled that didn’t seem too hard, and she ended up playing with them for a little while and it wasn’t some cruel prank either, they really wanted her to play, and before she even knew it an hour had gone by and then she finally realized she had to go back, this was not her home and she shouldn’t waste any more time then she already did cheering up the residents, she turned to the small monster and smiled, “ do you know where I can go home?” she pointed up with her index finger high in the air as to indicate the upper ground. The little bunnie who was the shopkeeper’s son explained she would need to go to the KING of the land, “he’s the kindest monster you’ll ever meet! If you ask him nicely I’m sure he would take you home!” “ where can I find him?” she asked, “ the last place anyone saw King papyrus was in his kingdom, it’s the only place he stays in any more” she looked at the small fluffy rabbit kinda funny, “ you mean he never goes outside? How sad!” she felt sorry for the king, well she would just have to fix that! She gave her best smile and pumped her fist into her, all she needed to do was cheer the king up, it couldn’t be too hard, she nodded as smiled making up her mind then hearing a sigh she looked to find Monster kid had a sad look on his face as if sad at the fact that she’s going home,” do ya have to leave?” He asked with big eyes “don’t worry Monster kid! I’ll come back and visit anytime you want!” He raised an eye hearing this, “you promise?” she giggled and held out her pinkie, “I pinkie swear!” Monster smiled happily until he realized his lack of arms, “er, pinkie swears!” She giggled but hugged the two and waved goodbye to them, “man I wish she was queen then she could stay!” Monster kid said aloud to his friend who nodded in agreement, she giggled at the comment but didn’t think much of it.  
She gave a small yawn as she started to slow down, all the running and playing must be catching up to her it must be getting past her bedtime she looked up and found no stars where out or moon for that matter, only a blank sky with snowflakes still falling she shivered as the wind blew against her skin, she would need to find shelter and rest for now, if she was going to face the king she would need to be well rested with a smile on her face when she would meet this nice king they spoke of. Strange enough it started to get quite again only the wind could be heard as she made it to the middle of town, yet something didn’t feel right, everyone seemed to be gone and there was a two story wooden home that stood at the end of town. She stared up at the old broken wooden home in wonder, it was covered in cracks and the wood was already starting to peel off from over the years, broken Christmas lights hung around the house even though it was nowhere near Christmas for this kind of weather no doubt with snow nearly covering it. She took a few brave steps forward to the house hoping the monsters inside would let her stay for the night, she took note the lights seemed to be out and no one seemed to be home but for some reason she hesitated to go further, it was the same feeling she had back in the woods only this time it was worse, she felt a chill running down her spin, almost as if someone was standing right behind her.  
*YOU FEEL YOUR SINS CLAWING DOWN YOUR BACK

In a moment she saw her soul appear before her, only it wasn’t its normal light mixed colors, it was covered in blue magic she noted and the scary part she did not summon it she did not know how to, someone else had summoned it and she did not know who; she tried to lift her hand up to touch the artificial being. Her plus started to race as she started breathing heavy as it finally hit her that she could not move and then before she could even react she was lifted into the air as her body slammed against the wooden wall of the old house, she let out a yelp of pain and opened one eye as she gasped in horror as her blue eyes grew wide as dinner plates as they could not look away from the blue glowing eyed hoodie short skeleton monster in basket ball shorts, yet she could not place the face it was covered by his fluffy jacket the only thing that could be seen was his flashing glowing eye, “heh, it’s a beautiful day outside flowers are blooming, birds are singing and kids like you..” the voice was deep and not friendly, he suddenly appeared in a flash mere inches from her face, it was so fast that her brain barely had time register what just happened, she could feel his ice cold eyes judging and almost burning her skull and in a low deep demon like tone that didn’t even sound like it belonged to him, “ OH KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!”

“please let me go!” she begged for her life to the skeleton,“ what were you doing near my home!” He hissed, she shook under him nearly breaking down right there, “ I –I was looking for a place to stay I didn’t mean any harm!” she honestly didn’t do anything wrong but whatever it was, had pissed the skeleton off and he was going to let her head roll for it, “YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE HUMAN!” He yelled so loud that it made her ears ring, “please don’t kill me!” she begged as she closed her eyes and waited for her death, “hey what doesn’t kill you gives you a set of unhealthy coping mechanisms and a dark sense of humor” the dark pun made her soul cringe in fear but she opened her eyes and stared at him, “was that-that a pun?” the monster glared at her, “yea? You got a problem with that?” He growled but she laughed light heartily, “ I like puns” she spoke honestly she loved puns when they weren’t about death, Suddenly she got an idea and she smiled sweetly, so the small skeleton liked puns and it made him happy, she wondered if he wanted to hear some of her own puns, “ well you’re really humories!” the two laughed at the pun, the skeleton grip loosen more of her soul and she was able to breathe again, the more puns she told the more he laughed, “ kiddo your killing me! I haven’t laughed this much sinc-“he stopped laughing and smiling altogether. The skeleton’s face went blank; he seemed to just stand there for a long time as if lost in his own mind until she touched his hand which caused him to swing back his arm hitting her to the ground as he bellowed, “don’t touch me!”he shook his head forgetting where he was and his grip tighten again around the small human’s soul, causing her to let out a croaked sob, “ stop that!” he ordered and glared, “ listen buddy…I don’t wanna do this but I gotta do what’s right for the king.” 

The king? She thought as tears ran down her cheeks, “you humans are all the same, you fall down and kill, everything is hopeless” she could feel it his magic was building as he walked up to her, “ I-I would never! I want to help you! Nothing is hopeless! It’s never too late to change” Her words seemed to stick a cord with him as yet again he stood their mid step, like a frozen statue, he started to shake, for split second he could have sworn he saw ‘him’ or younger vision of him, smiling with hope still in his eyes back when they still lived with each other back at a time when Sans had almost taken the words to heart.  
A lie that even the worse people can change, Sans chuckled it was a lie in the eyes of children however he still remembers when Papyrus was crowned king he still believed in everyone, but no it can’t be, he couldn’t go back even if he really wanted to so what more can he do? Everything was hopeless, “I believe in you Mr. Skeleton!”yet again he felt a warm feeling in his dark cracked soul as he saw and wanted to believe the lie, but he had to open his eyes and face the music, “you don’t know anything about me kid” His voice was as cold as his eyes yet it was like she didn’t notice, “I know you like puns as much as I do!” smiled though her tears, what was with this kid? Sans looked confused and just felt it was all pointless, he just hissed and shook his head, “ Hey kid, just do us all a favor and give up on that hope crap” he finally let her go, “ I know I did” and with a snap of his fingers he was gone, “ wait! At least tell me where the king is!” it was too late as she found she was alone again in the dead snow, she fell on to her knees staring where Sans once stood, “there is hope I know there is, rather you want to admit it or not Sans.”


	5. Dark Sans (Stronger Than You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a song coming on

Sans had teleported to his bathroom and he slammed his hands on to the sink, “damn it! I caved!”He growled as he knocked over a few things on the sink and turned on the only working light in the bathroom, “at this rate all of snowdin will die, what she does want me to do beg?” He started talking to himself as his fingers tighten around the sink, the voices were coming back,” damn, I-I need a smoke” he spoke under his breath as he felt a headache start to cloud his mind. He finally looked up and into the bags under his eyes had gotten worse with less sleep he had to give up due to nightmares of pass events as the years went on and to be honest he didn’t have time for sleep anymore or barely anything for that matter, he almost laughed at that. There was a time where he would kill for a nap but that was a long time ago before he had to really play the part of the fool. He also noted to wash his now faded dark hoodie but he would do it later like always, some habits Sans just couldn’t break, he ran his hand over his nearly red eye that was once blue or had they always been that way? He couldn’t remember anymore if he being honest, “it’s getting worse” he noted the shadow that nearly covered his whole face was darker then it was weeks ago, the only thing he could see was his red glowing eye along with his still blue eye, “you let her get away KILLER” the skeleton in the mirror spoke as the psychotic grin grew on his face while Sans eyes widen,” I caved I know, but-but I won’t do it again!” he sneered, ever since he was kicked out of the kingdom he only had his friend in the mirror to talk too, he has to find better ways in his alone time to pass the time and he gets so bored he amuses himself sometimes, “ then HATE her!” the other sans said in glee, “ yes HATE her!” Sans almost sounded like a puppet on strings, he always was good at playing the part of the fool. Reset after reset can do that to someone even after begging so many times to stop yet nothing seems to change, it drives sans nearly off the walls after the human left them for dead, at first it was nice, no more resets life was prefect but then again Sans did not realize just how much freedom meant to monsters, so he played the part of the judge and took on the role of freeing the monsters but things never work out the way they are supposed too, “ I do hate her but…” he felt something wet hit against the sink, he reached and touched his cheek as he now felt the warm tears fall freely against his cheek bones, he realized he was crying, but he couldn’t understand why? A memory that was long forgotten had suddenly appeared in his mind.

*YOU HAVE RECOVERED A MEMORY  
*YOU REMEMBER BUILDING A SNOW-SKELETON WITH PAPYRUS

A memory that was supposed to be gone like all the rest but it was nice, “that kid-“ He stopped and looked at himself in mirror, “ is what I’m doing really the answer?” he snapped away from the mirror, “ if it is then why does she make me question myself?” he mostly asked himself this as his eye sockets seemed empty as a grim look graced over him, suddenly he heard a laugh, “maybe I need to remind you of who you are” His eyes were covered by ice cold hands blinding sans vision, “ let me go!” he screamed as he scratched at his eye sockets until they were almost bleeding. He screamed out in pain as the images of him killing Frisk and the others that followed, “You are nothing more than a dirty child KILLER!” He snapped the little girl’s neck not once but twice, then three“do you really think that you’ll ever be free?” Sans could feel the dust and blood mix together on his hands and face,” after doing the right thing, Papyrus will never come back to me” He found himself saying the awful truth he feared, “ NO! It cannot be!” he shook his head not wanting to give in, his mind started to go wild as he started to see his own mirror friend form right in front of him from smoke, his crimson eyes staring back at him it was like looking in his bathroom mirror only he was staring at the real deal, “ you-you can’t be real! All you are is a face in the mirror!”Sans glared at him knowing he wasn’t that crazy meanwhile the other short skeleton smirked wildly as his red eye glowed, “ I’m what you FACE when you look in the mirror as long as you breathe I will still be here!” He still remained his Chester cat grin as he stared sans down, “You-you’re just a nightmare! Just a mere memory that will fade away, you won’t have any choice but to lose control” He gave him an icy glare as he crossed his arms but the other did not back down he only laughed at the mere idea, “ you can’t control me I live deep inside you, your HATE created me! each day I devour soul” suddenly he summoned out sans soul this had thrown sans off because this was something only the owner of the soul could do, Sans looked at the clone in horror” how-how did you-“the demon only laughed, “ can’t you see, YOU ARE ME!” he held the dark almost black soul close to him, “what’s with that face sans?” He chuckled, “stop me if you heard this” Sans gave a confused look, “it’s a beautiful day outside flowers are blooming, birds are singing, on days like this, people like you and me” he mocks sans demon voice from earlier, “WE SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!”

 

*YOU HAVE ENTERED BATTLE

 

He started to sing, “look around sans, it’s such a crime just look at what your hate has done, so you better just die! “  
"Get ready cause your about have very bad time" He waved his finger as his smirk grew, “But guys like you are just made for playing for the part of the fool, let’s go one on one!”  
“ Let's GO DIRTY CHILD KILLER!” He hissed as his eye glowed bright red, Sans glared at the name and summoned his gaster blaster’s and tries to blast him to bits but it does little to no good, the dark sans only moving lazily out of the way and it misses him, “ so go ahead and hit me if your able, your soul clearly isn’t stable!” He kicked sans in the stomach, “but I can tell you really tired of trying but I think you're butthurt from resetting!” He kicked him in the chin knocking sans down, “you will just keep on killing in the judgment hall forever!” Sans lands on the floor coughing up blood but glares finding himself in the judgment hall, “the more you hate! the more I keep going!”  
“ You can’t fight the HATE inside forever “ "You should have heed the warnings" 

“ I am made of-of – LOVE-LOVE! LOOOOVE”  
“And so much stronger than YOU”  
Dark Sans finally looks down and holds out his hand to him, “this is who WE are, this who YOU are” Sans slaps his hand away, “I keep telling you these words in hope that you might understand” The sad face seemed to melt away as he gets in sans face and grabs him by the shirt lifting him off the ground, “even if you hear me, I won’t give up my attack! Can’t you see the truth? Can’t you see what this all meant?!” he throws him up into the air and uses his own bigger and higher tech gaster blaster, “ ACK!! FUCK!”

*YOU HAVE LOST HALF OF YOUR HP

Sans slowly stands up breathing heavy as he looks down and finds not a scare on him and looks at the other confused, “ so go ahead and hit me if you are able, but it’s clear your determination is clearly unstable!” Sans tries another attack putting all his anger into it, “SHUT UP!” He shouted, “you think it soon going to be over but it’s only round 1 so get dunked on!” He laughed as he merely absorbed the hate from the blast.  
“ you know what you are, YOURE the reason why I'm here!”  


“You were given a choice”  
“But you chose genocide!”  
“This is your destination” 

“Cause I am made of-of LOVE!” Sans started to cry as he felt the darkness, anger, and hate overpower his soul as he started to sing along with him, “and I’m so much STRONGER THAN YOU”  
His eyes were uncovered, he was no longer in judgment hall, he was back in his bathroom again all alone the voices had stopped, everything was dead quit when looked around it looked like someone had gotten into fight and broken everything in the bathroom even the window, “and I am made of love” He spoke in a sing along voice as he grabbed one his clean weapons and heading out the door with his flashing glowing eyes lighting the darkness. 

~~~~

She left snowdin and made it to a place called water fall, she couldn’t stay in the old house it already belongs to someone and Sans seemed to not want her there even though truth be told his eyes told a different story, but she would respect his wishes for now, and she noted it didn’t seem as cold here as it was in Snowdin but still she could barely keep her eyes opened as she moved through the caverns and paths of the blue neon flowers and came across a house, which caused her to stopped in her steps as she stared blankly at the weird shape home, it was in the shaped of a fish with sharp teeth. Whoever made this house must really love fish or maybe they where a fish themselves? she overheard some of town people talking about a fish woman who used to be a member of the royal guard years ago,” wow, this must be her home” she said in awe as she walked up to the house and checked though the broken window making sure it was safe, it was dark and empty but it seemed safe and no one seemed to be home so she entered though the broken window since the door was locked and the first thing she spotted was the large fish couch against the wall, she gave a loud yawn she walked up and immediately collapsed not caring if it was dirty or not at this point, her blue eyes fluttered shut with a soft smile on her face. Tomorrow she would meet the king!  
One thought came to her mind before she faded off to dreamland.  
She wondered how handsome he would be.


	6. The Angel Who Speaks In Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the angel who speaks in hands.

She could hear voices but could not make out the words at first; they were fate. Her body felt so cold against the floor she found herself laying on, and she started to shiver. She slowly opened her blue eyes that now began to adjust to the darkness, her eyes widen as she found herself no longer on the soft couch in the darkroom but now against the cold golden floor that shined in the light of a high white room then spotting two tall figures at each end of the hall. The first one she could make out it was the little skeleton she met earlier that day and came to know as Sans only this time he was wearing a red scarf around his neck. However the other was a quick child wearing a yellow and green shirt with red eyes, she had never seen them before but whoever this was picked the wrong time to mess with sans and the skeleton aura seemed to be in a nasty mood. She could almost feel his anger ragging off him for the other smaller child, who was just smirking an almost devil like smile, what happened here? she could not move and could only watch the two battle, sans easily winning ending the small child’s life without any mercy, she threw up at the very sight of blood.  
*RESET  
Sans begs, “Please stop…”  
*RESET  
Sans is starting to look tired  
*RESET  
Over and over he killed them each time becoming so much easy yet Sans was slowing down.  
A voice speaks to her yet she could not make out the words.  
*ERROR  
What was that? She looked around but found nothing she could have sworn on her life. She heard a voice and what did it mean? She asked herself, “kill me again, I come back learning so much more!” the body spoke even though they were lying dead on the floor. Then she saw with her own eyes the same child stood up and pulled the bone out that Sans had just ended their life with who was now standing and smiling like nothing had happened no less then giggling. They started to run jumping up into the air, nearly hitting him in one shot until sans moved out of the way and pulled the same attack.But this time they avoided it and pulled back snatching his red scarf, ripping it in half the child seems very pleased with that as Sans stood frozen as if something had just broken inside him only then. He didn’t see them raise the weapon through his tears.

“SANS!!” she yelled reaching out to save him or to stop the fight.  
Then she woke up breathing heavily; her heart felt like there was a steam hammer beating inside her chest. She had that dream again, another disturbing dream with that voice who never seemed to show their face. It wasn’t the first she had seen glitches of the man who spoke in a strange kind of code or an extraordinary old language that had been lost a long time ago. She couldn’t find it in any of the books at the library from her home town; she sighed. She would worry about it later as she got to her feet she realized something; the girl had a yellow blanket wrapped around her that she was sure she did not have the night before. Did someone break in and tucked her in? She walked over and checked the windows and locks, everything seemed to be in order. the door was still locked as well and everything seemed the way she left it and no footprints ether, and it didn’t surprise her it had not been the first time. She honestly thought she was was being watched by an angle, “my angel must have followed me” she smiled as she started to fold the blanket and started to get ready tying her pink bow back in her hair with her short golden curls and pulled her hood up hiding her face. She had to keep her face hidden in case someone she knew wanted to drag her back to the village and to be honest she did not want to go back. But she had overstayed her welcome in the underground and had to go back to be with her own kind, even though the humans were the real monsters and did not want her. It was sad she was not worth anything to her own kind,and she wasn’t wanted.But things seemed different here. Everyone was so nice to her, and they would not lie to her face, they were honest and just needed her help was all. But she was a human and had to go home. With that in mind, she grabbed her backpack and crawled out the window, and then started back on the path and found two houses one of which was locked. The other she went into was empty and looked the same as the goat lady’s house everything seemed old and empty only there was a for sale on the house,” why would someone move out and leave all their stuff behind?” she asked under her breath. This whole thing was getting too creepy she stuck to the path and ended up finding a small room. Then entered finding what looked like an old turtle that was sleeping back in his chair with his feet kicked back on the desk, “um excuse me, sir?” she stood on her tiptoes to tap his flat foot. At first, he didn’t stir, and she was worried he was not even asleep, but a chuckle passed his lips and licked his lips as he raised his head with a smile, “ so after all this time, you came back to finish the job? Well guess what, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again! I’ve lived too long to be afraid of something like you! Try it kiddo!” He glared at the small girl, “ I know you can’t here!” she looked around making sure he was talking to her, “ you mean me?” she slowly pointed to herself, “ what that’s ya say? You need beans? Too bad you aren't getting any!” She blinked and spoke a little louder, “ I THINK YOU ARE MIS-STAKING! I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM SIR!” He narrowed his eye at her then picked up what looked to be magnifying glass and held it up to his good eye, “ oh so you are! You’re the human everyone is talking about!” she was? Even she highly doubts he could understand half of what the monsters were saying,“ I am?” “hold on a second sweet pea my hearing ain't what it used to be! Although I strongly disagree “ he began to dig through a big pile of junk and found a huge weird ‘thing’ that connected what looked like a blue tooth. He held the blue tooth to his left ear, “as I was saying, yea half of what I hear you been the little Girl Scout who’s been raising everyone’s hopes and dreams! Wah ha… knowledge like that is the only reason I’ve survived so long or maybe it the fact of someone who’ll never give up trying to do the right thing, no matter what” she looked at him her eyes turning small, “you mean me?” with a tip of his old dirty hat he shrugged, “there’s no prophecy or legend ‘bout anyone like that. It’s just something I know is true” he looked at her with his good eye. There seemed to be a spark to it, “do think I should stay-“He held up a boney shaky old hand, “I ant a hero sweet pea but I’ve been around for a long time. “  
He tilted his head back stroking his chin, “maybe even too long? Studying history sure is easy when you’ve lived through so much yourself!” he laughed light heartily, and she gave him an upturned look. Just what was the point of this? “People here have been looking at a new outlook. There was once a story that an angel of death would free us. And I was happy to be free of it …” he looked her straight in the eyes, “ but maybe someone needs to show them and even this old bag of bones a better outlook on life” her eyes widen in shock as she took in words in and smiled. Nodding her head, “I will do my best!” she said with pride and started to leave, but a hand stopped her and handed her a item.

*A CRAP APPLE HAS BEEN ADDED TO YOUR BACKPACK

“good luck out there kiddo” he smiled at her, “thank you sir” she said then a thought crossed her mind and pulled out her journal entry then asked if he could tell her what the weird words meant, he looked at them closely with his good eye, he seemed to freeze as he read over the words, “what does it say sir?” He didn’t answer at first as if almost scared too, “for some reason I can’t seem to recall…” He finally stated out flatly turning away, “ I feel like I’ve seen it but I’ve never seen it at the same time, sorry sweet pea” he seemed a bit shaken by the whole deal for some reason although he wouldn’t say and it was only for moment, she noticed it, he rubbed the back of his old neck with his claw as he gave a worried a smile while the other handed the piece of paper with the unknown words back to her, “ I would check with the OLD LAB” he said snapping his fingers giving a mighty laugh, “ where can I find it?” she asked, “ beats me, I hardly ever go as far as my shop, my guess would be, take the river man he’s just down the path from here!” well that was useless, she sighed. And shook her head but thanked him for the advice and the item.Then left the shop. Once outside the shop she looked around, “ I guess I might as well keep following the path just in case.”

She goes down the path and finds a tall person standing in an old creepy boat.Along with a cane, as he waited while singing a song, this was river person alright as the old turtle told.Gathering what bravery she had she walked up and the river person raised his head noticing her, “ Tra, la , la I am the river man! Or am I the river women? It doesn’t matter; I love to ride in my boat” he or she said in a raspy voice, “would you care to join me? “It asked. She just answered yes while giving a kind smile, “ I would love too!” she got on the boat and sat down next to the cloth begin, “ where will go today?” it asked looking down, she couldn't see it's face. But had a feeling it was smiling at her, “well I was going to Hotland” she said unsure, “then we're off!” the person announced, and they slowly rowed the boat,although she could not even see their own hands under the long cap. The boat ride was nice even the song they sang was nice, “ tra la, la! Boat ride” she started to sing along but halfway through the words started to change, “ …beware of the man who talks in hands, beware” She looked up in shock. How did this person now about-“beware of the person who came from another world” the river person was shouting at this point. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine, “ hu-huh?” then static rang in her ears like church bells as the boat began to run on its four legs, faster and louder the static became along with the shouting of the river person so loud she had to cover her ears they were almost bleeding…. And then the voice spoke up but this time she understood loud and clear. 

*DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S RUDE TO TALK BOUT SOMEONE, WHO’S LISTING…?  
*ERROR, ERROR, ERROR

 

“ ST-STOP IT!!” she finally shouted, then it all stopped even the river person stopped it’s song, “come again sometime, tra la la!” the river person chirped back cheerfully. She was glad to get off the boat ride and would not be riding again anytime soon; she speed walked as far as she could away from the river person. Then found herself just outside of Hotland and started to sweat hard as she couldn’t get the events of what just happened out of her mind, who was the man who spoke in hands and what did they have to do with her dreams? She pulled out the paper from before and gazed over it; she hoped once she found the lab this would answer all her problems and maybe she will have time to see the king and go home, then she saw something that claimed her down at least little bit, a star. 

*SEEING SUCH A LABORATORY IN A PLACE LIKE THIS…  
*YOUR FILLED WITH DETERMINATION. 

She blinked then looked straight ahead and found a old metal building that almost touched the sky, she walked up and noticed the practically faded out sign, ‘LAB’ she noted one door had been broken down almost looked like by hand but she couldn’t believe it, she found it, the LOST LAB! She cheered as ran to the creaky building and walked into the dark, wanting to get out of the burning heat. She pulled out a flashlight and let it show her the way and she could barely see even with her flashlight, but it barely did any good, and it was too dark. Feeling along the walls, she slowly made her way to the pile of books nearly tripping over a few here and there. She picked one of them up and blew off any dust that remained and read the name of the book aloud, “ Mew, Mew Kitty?” she raised an eye, okay that's the wrong book she knew for a fact. As she flipped through it finding it to be what a lot of people called anime. She mostly saw it on her little TV and liked to pretend she was a hero saving the man of her dreams. It wasn’t a bad book she would ask the person to borrow it when she had the time, but it wasn’t the book she was looking for she continued through the pile of books only to find a few papers here and there but nothing important she was about to give up. Suddenly she heard noises coming from the north which it almost sounded like a dog, but that couldn’t be right…could it? Who would leave a puppy all alone in a lab like this, she shined her weak flash light to the door where the noise seemed to be coming from, it looked like a bathroom but this was not the case as she entered it was an elevator, she sighed she would have to find another way down with the prower down, it wouldn’t work- suddenly the door slammed shut leaving her in full darkness with only her flash light. Suddenly the room began to drop down fast, then a loud blipping started to go off singling that it was losing power as it falls faster and faster with the red light blinking, she screamed throwing her hands over her hands and ducked waiting for the crash…but it never came when she opened her eyes, she found it stopped, and she blinked away her clear tears, she stood on feet still shaking, and the door opened showing another dark room only this one held a smell to it, that hit her hard as soon as she entered, “ what is this place?” she asked under breath as she walked down the hall trying to ignore the smell and the bad feeling that she was getting in her stomach. A green light showed itself, as it glowed bright showing her the way along the walls. It was a message that seemed to be from one of the doctors or maybe scientist that lived here she guessed, there wasn’t a name signed on it.only a note on the wall talking about a project that tried bring back monsters who had ‘fallen’ or in other words playing god to keep the town monsters from dying who were comatose before getting dusted. By using the power of the soul and not just any soul a SOUL OF A MONSTER they would come back to life like nothing ever happened. The soul was named DETERMINATION, if it worked, it was another step to freeing the underground, but however you can’t play god…there were no signs of the monsters who got dusted getting better, things started to seem strange. One of the bodies opened its eyes, at first it seemed to be working, and they seemed to be alive, and well.However….they began to change, she wasn’t sure what that meant, but it didn’t sound good, and one of the last messages seemed to be dark.  
* I’ve made a big mistake…I am a big mistake they won’t stay silent, not even the pain of cutting helps anymore it’s all my fault, the whole world would be better off without me. So long…and I’m taking them all with me  
* one of them got away, on that last note, I will soon be with my TRUE LOVE, love it doesn’t matter anymore.  
It was sad and down right terrifying, yet did the room suddenly had gotten colder? Her breath had already started to turn into a thick smoke. before she could even react a black fog had filled the room and engulfed her. With a gloved iced cold skinny hand touched her shoulder, she slowly turned, and her eyes widen as she found a very tall slender white-faced man with a huge smile on his face. He glitches and removed his hand then started to speak, speaking in hands, she looked up at him in awe not understanding a word of it but realized who he was, “ The man who speaks in hands” she slowly spoke as she stared at the tall phantom who tilted his head who smiled warmly, She pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to him, “ did you send this to me ?The message what does it mean?” she asked handing him the words that he had shown her in the dream, the tall one glitches but looked at it and tilted his head with the smile still in place then finally it seemed to cross his mind that she could not understand him, and he seemed to be lost in thought for moment or at least it looked like it from what she could read on his white face. After few glitches, he snapped his fingers getting an idea then touched her forehead with his main index boney finger; everything went white as soon as he touched her it was as if her life was flashing before her eyes.  
Gold is what she see’s, artificial sunlight poured in through the stained glass windows and played across the two-toned tiles. Tall marble pillars stood on either side of the hall like sentinels. She was so deep in thought with the magic of it all that she almost missed there were others that reminded her of her dream where here as well. However, at one end of the hall, it wasn't the same child it was a different child and much younger dressed in raggs. In fact, it wasn’t even making any hits to fight back, Sans sighed but looked up trying his best to smile, “sorry kid no hard feelings okay?” then Sans using his blue magic pinned them to ground, “ blue means don’t move, got it?” He asked in a deadly tone, “ ple-please stop sir you’re scaring me!” they begged as Sans formed a bone, he made it extra sharp at the end, Sans gave a half smile, “ yea… damn, right you should be scared!” His eye was glowing bright at that and he started stabbing them over …and over, “ what-what is this?” she asked out loud. However she did not expect an answer, “ SANS ANGER BAD, PLEASE PROTECT THEM MY CHILD” She heard a deep male voice although glitches. Yet it was clear and was beside her she turned to beside her, “ I can understand you” she spoke,“ this is the past? “ she asked after a moment. Sans killing becoming easier as she looked back and forth at the brutal sign, The tall begin smile was gone and in place was a grim cracked smile, “is this the reason why Sans soul nearly is broken?” “ MERCY, SHOW HIM THE WAY,” He said, she looked down, “what if..what if I can’t do it?” then felt another light touch on her forehead. And everything went white in a flash, and she found she was the one at the other end of the hall, facing off sans he looked at straight through her. His red eyes had seen better days as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “ ready kid? Sorry, I have to do this…” he sounded broken as his eyes went blank as he took a step forward.  
“HE WILL BE CONSUMED BY HIS HATE” The voice warned, “ YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SHOW HIM THE LIGHT OF HOPE” everything is fading away as was the shadow,“ wai-wait who are you? I don’t even know your name!” she shouted, and then the scene went flash white when she saw the words, “GASTER,” and then everything went dark. She suddenly felt something wet lick her face it was sticky and sloppily, it almost tickled a little. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the darkroom she was in before at the end of the hall. She was alone again at first. But then she looked up and found what looked to be a mix white of many big and small dogs; it had over five legs. Which was nearly crushing her by sitting on top of her and staring at her as its face started to drip some kind black slim or drool? It didn't really have a face for that matter. Seeing she was awake they backed away in fear and tried to hide behind the corner of the hall, for some reason she did not fear them, in fact, she felt bad for them, she got up and called them to come near. At first, the dog didn’t make any moment to come to her they were scared of her. Well she knew the trick for that she reached into her bag and pulled out a dog treat she had picked up along the path, “nice doggie! Here doggie!” she cooed as she held out the treat for them to see. The dog slowly crept up with their belly on the floor and their head hung low but sniffed the air and picking up the scent of meat and honey, she could hear the large dog make a low whine, showing the amalgamate had not eaten in god knows how long. They finally ate the treat she in her hand and licked her hand clean then let out a mixed sound that sounded like a bark. She guessed they were happy although she couldn’t tell by the look on their face she gave them the last of her treats. Then pets their ears and it let out a list of strange noises as it wagged it’s large fluffy tail, “ aw you poor thing” she hugged them with tears falling down her face, “ you are the only one left, aren’t you?” the dog seemed to understand and rubbed it’s large head against her shoulder and made a whimpering sound as if it was sad. she petted him; “I’m sure the king can find you a new home!” she smiled looking up at the dog who just stared at the little human, “its okay to be scared. In fact, I’m asking the king if he will take me home!” she smiled brightly, “we’ll do it together! How’s that boy?” the dog seemed to love the idea as it bent down wagging his tail in the air back and forth fast while making weird painting noises, then jumped on her and licked her face and she laughed, “ okay! Boy calm down, calm down!” after a good few licks he let her up,” okay boy can you get us out of here?” she asked, the dog seemed just to stand there but then started to sniff the ground and barked picking up the trail, “ lead the way boy-wow!” she let out a yelp as her new friend grabbed her and threw her on its back and once it sure she was on safely and holding on to its white fur, started to run and fast down the hall turning left then stopping on a room with the only switch. he lands down letting her climb off and the little girl wipped off all the white fur it left behind. She looked around then back at the dog, “are you sure this is the right way?” it nodded its head, and nudged her to the switch, she looked confused at it but flipped the switch which turned on the power, “the power is back on!” she cheered. Then noticed the double doors had opened as well, it was another elevator that took them up, in other words, the exit! The two rushed in as the door closed behind them and waited as the ride took them up red lights started flashing off then everything went white. It seemed like forever, but they finally saw the sunlight, and there was no doubt they were inside the kingdom when she looked back she found the door covered in vines, well there’s no going back now she was determined to save everyone.  
The two walked down the long path which showed just how gray everything looked and lead to a small elevator that went up and the two came to another gray hallway? The little girl came to a stop seeing there where two ways to go, but it seems her dog decided for her. As it leaped ahead down and turned left through an open door, “Hey wait!!” she called after it. And she started to run, her dirty bare feet hitting against the gray floor then upon entering the next room. She found the golden room from her dreams and the flash of the future that Gagster has shown of was to come, this was judgment hall. Yet it looked different from her flashback, it was faded and nearly covered in vines, but above all, it was as lovely as she remembered it .she shook her head there was no time for sightseeing the girl had to find her friend before he hurt himself or worse Sans found them. She walked down the hall. Her bare feet echoing with every step suddenly she heard someone crying and she realized someone else was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad because gaster was supposed to talk in wing-dings but it would not post the full chapter unless I took out the wing-dings! but it still turned out okay


	7. Count your Blessings not your Faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The human finally gets a name!

Papyrus is blind to everything around him, he only counted his faults as he sat on the cold golden floor hunched in holding his skull, his eyes are gray and can no longer glow, when did he stop glowing? He…he cannot answer as he only listened to his faults.  
* WHAT KIND OF KING CAN’T EVEN FREE HIS OWN PEOPLE?  
*EVERYTHING IS HOPELESS, JUST GIVE UP  
*WHY EVEN BOTHER TRYING? JUST GIVE UP AND DIE ALREADY  
*THERE IS NO LIGHT OF HOPE  
* ALL HOPE IS LOST

 

He heard the footsteps and found a pair of small tiny white feet in front of him; he didn’t move seeing no reason anymore to move or to even to bother trying anymore. The person in front of him stayed and took a daring step forward, Papyrus still made no moment but his gray eyes looked up for one moment meeting a pair of a light shining pair of ocean mixed with emerald green worried eyes. It was the first color the king had seen that wasn’t gray in a long time. The small child removed their raggy hood showing her golden curls that was tied with a pink bow, her golden short curls clung to her rosy cheeks with a button nose lastly she was dressed in old rags that had one or two patches where the holes would be, he felt something in his soul but it was gone before he could tell what it was. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he moved away and in act of self-deafest shot one of his bone attacks at her, “ LEAVE.ME.BE.PLEASE” He said or more begged the human who was lucky enough to duck away from the skeleton’s attack before it could touch her.  
The girl looked at the king over, this must be king she guesses, she tilted her head wondering why the king just attacked her when she tried to touch him. Then she noticed something he was a skeleton just like sans? She wondered if they were brothers. She took another step forward, deep in her soul she felt a light was shining than ever before, she felt determined to do whatever she could to help the king for some odd reason and show him a whole new light, “I want to leave, I wa-was told you could help me?” she said .The king looked up at her again his tears continued falling down his face, “ You are a human huh?” He says, a bit bitterly. He let out a soft chuckle at that because he knew what he had to do, his duty was to free his people and get them to the surface. He was the king and this was the right thing to do. He takes a stand, that’s when she noticed just how tall the king really was, he towered over her with his long bony legs. His gray broken eyes looked down at her sadly and he summoned another bone attack, “ I’m-I’m sorry but I can’t let you leave..I must do what is right-right “he said shuddering, she looked at him in horror, “ I am the king and I’m doing-doing this to free the people”. 

*YOU HAVE ENTERED BATTLE.

 

The few bones Papyrus throws at her, she is able to dodge out of the way without any problem, “this is pointless human, just give up there is no other way-“A bone launches at her and it hits right in the shoulder but only leaves a little cut, however despite this she does not fight back, “there is always another way!” she speaks loud and proud, there is always another way and the king knows it deep down in his soul. 

*YOU SPARE PAPYRUS 

 

He looked at her in shock not believing what he is hearing, “You don’t have to do this! “she looked him right in eye as she continued, “ You don’t gain anything from misery, take it from me” she looked down knowing all too well that just standing around in your own self-doubt would do no good, “ have you forgotten what you have? You should be counting your blessings not your faults!” she smiled with tears from the cut while papyrus started to shake violently as he listened to the words.  
*YOU SPARE PAPYRUS  
*PAPYRUS STARTS TO THINK OF THINGS HE IS THANKFUL FOR.

 

He started to feel something inside him that was close to a spark or a flame, “stop it human! Why won’t you fight me!?” he shouted as he started to cry,” Because you can reclaim your crown, I know you can be king again!” she smiled at him with opened arms and stood there grating papyrus mercy. He stormed up to her with a bone attack raised up high with tears rolling down his eyes, “ I-I can I-I …” His hand shook as his boned hand dropped down fast, she closed her eyes tight and waited for him to strike but knowing he would do the right thing.  
*PAPYRUS CHOSE MERCY*PAPYRUS SPARED YOU

 

She blinked, before she knew it, the king had wrapped his arms around her and was hugging tightly and found he was on his knees crying on her shoulders. His silk red shirt had tear stains on it, “I –I can’t do it” he said though his tears that blinded him yet she smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around him patting his back soothing the poor king,“ it’s okay my dear king, you lost your mind in the sound ” she spoke softly as her other hand rubbed his skull, Papyrus sniffed “ have I gone mad? “ she pulled back and smiled, “yes I’m afraid so my king but can I tell you a secret?” She leads in close to him and whispered, “ all the best people are” she laughed while papyrus smiled lightly at her enjoying the sound of her laugh, it makes his soul flutter. He looks down, “I guess you can go home” he was right she could go back to surface and-and the king would be all alone again, she looked worried at papyrus, “ oh don’t worry about me human, I will find another way to get me and my people to the surface! “ “You’re all alone in this big old kingdom?” she asked raising an eye, “ err it’s not so bad” he waved it off, putting on a fake smile that she saw through right away. So she thought over what to do, “ fear not my king!” she smiled at Papyrus as she put a hand on his shoulder feeling the sorrow in his soul, “ for I, shall stay and do whatever I can to show you the love and hope in your soul!” “You don’t have to do that” he says in defeat. “I will and shall! I won’t take no for answer!” He blinked looking confused, “you-you mean it?” “YES I WON’T EVER LEAVE YOU!” she said giggling as she poked his nose hole, this caused papyrus to blush hard, ‘so cute’ he thought, “ you are wasting your time on a losing battle but if you are so sure you want to stay here just a bit longer, you said it so I’ll make you keep it!” The king said picking her up, “K-king!” she yelps in surprised blushing hard. “papyrus” he said, “ excuse me?” “Call me papyrus!”He says as he started to carry her to the bathroom to wash up, “what is your name human?” she looked surprised as no one really cared to know or even gave her a name no less so she made one up, “ Hope, my name is Hope” Papyrus nodded his head at this, “ HOPE, It suits you. Come Hope let’s get you out of those rags and into fresh clean clothes!” never in her life had she met someone who treated her so nice, Hope smiled up at him knowing that she had made the right choice.  
She heard a deep bark behind them and found her fluffy dog slowly following behind them, she giggled.  
________  
“What is this? “ He wondered out loud as he stood up and found he had entered the secret lab, “it burns.. deep…this energy?” he wondered aloud as he lifted his hand and felt the magic fill the palm of his hand, it was much stronger than before, he felt a sharp toothy smile crept across his shadowed face as he started to giggle, it was a wonderful feeling and so new, “ warm, familiar feeling” his red eye lighting the darkness, “ this giddy exiting, LIVEY feeling, i-I can’t control!” he started to laugh as his red glowing eyes shined in the darkness showing his new sharp teeth, it was just so funny he loved it, “ heh, heh! What is this?? I NEVER FELT MORE AWAKE! MORE ALIVE!” he tapped at his chin, yet why? He wanted to understand he wanted more of this power, “but…why-what-what was I doing again? Something, something, something important?” he asked out loud, yet what did he want? Was a better idea, “ what do I want?” he asked, he wanted-“ I want to live!”  
*I WANT TO KILL!  
Yes! He wanted to learn, he wanted to know what the human looked like without its skin and maybe his brother too, he thought, “I WANT TO SEE! I WANT TO FEEL!” he shouted with glee but most of all he wanted to KILL THEM ALL. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed the barely formed hand, which was investable to normal humans and monsters but right now sans seemed be far from normal at moment, “ heh, heh, that was a bad move old man! “ he tightens his grip around GASTER the skull-faced monster that was barely able to keep his form at this point in time, having using his magic to take the human back and forth from the void, which takes just about all his magic. Without his magic it was hard to keep in his normal form which causes him to nearly fall apart at the scene, “ WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY SON?” he hissed at Sans, who merely grinned, “ I have no idea of what you are implying old man!” he nearly broke Gaster’s hand, “ oh you mean my new look? Heh, heh!” He pointed at his flashing eyes and shadowed faced, “out of all the monsters, YOU should know GASTER! I ended up this way because I was a MISTAKE! “He summoned his gaster blasters which were twice as big as before, “I've just had an upgrade-“DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL PAPYRUS?” “wh-what?” “NO, BIG MISTAKE” Sans looked away, “ shut-shut up! Get out of my head! I’ll kill you! “ Gaster raised an eye then gave a smile, then next thing sans knew he was in the air and gaster had pinned him against the wall with his black goo that seemed to stick to the wall, “ KILL ME ONCE SHAME ON ME, KILL ME TWICE…YOU’RE GOING TO REGET IT” He smiled creepily at Sans who glared back. However Gaster had to let him go, he was fading away he had used up too much magic, the void was pulling him back and this time would he die or worse,“ aw what’s wrong old man? Getting tired-“ Gaster with last of strength went though Sans and grabbed his dark soul and took the hate that nearly controlled his son with him as he faded away, his time for this world was up, “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP ! ACK!!” He fell to the floor gasping for air and only having vague thoughts of what just happened, “ where am I?” he looked around and found he was still in the lab and sighed he must have been sleepwalking, yet he remembered one thing was for sure. His job was clear as day and it was to kill the kid rather he wanted too or not.


	8. Rid of the Monsters Inside Your head, You Can Smile Again

The nightmares would start then go he remembers when the king had lost his smile and the night terrors began to take over the young king’s mind. It was many years ago it was the week after the older brother Sans had been kicked out and left the kingdom after failing for not showing up for court. At the time Gribly had been no more than an owner and only bartender at his family restaurant and known the skeleton brothers since they are mere baby bones and it was a total shock to find the once inseparable brothers were could no longer see eye to eye. Ugly rumors had started to spread about a killer stealing souls and so far by what the flaming monster had notice that seems to be true. As Sans had been coming to the bar more and more “did you do it?” he asked one winter night as he stared carefully at the poor excuse for a skeleton Sans twitched at his words as he sat on the old stool his bottle of ketchup in hand, half empty yet half full but above all he didn’t say a word, and that was all he needed to know what Sans had been doing. It was a sign for him to drop the subject and unlike Papyrus he did and knew where to stop, he got all he needed. But that didn’t stop him from giving him a cold judging glare, no words where required, Sans took the hint and got up however grillby could not help but feel pity and watched who was once his drunk friend stumble out and into the snow. He never saw Sans again after that night at the bar; it was the only time he felt pity for anyone and Sans did not deserve it if he was honest.   
One day he ran into the king himself one day, and the two had not seen one other since Papyrus had become king. The two became friends once more yet as time passed Papyrus had lost his smile as he became more stressed with paperwork and the people who needed him most were losing the faith of ever becoming free and so was the king himself. It had gotten so bad he began to have nightmares which he would wake up screaming with his magic nearly out of control pooling out of his eye socket. So grillby had taken upon himself as assuming the role as the butler while still working at his restaurant he didn’t mind really, it lifted all the hard work off Papyrus shoulders… and yet he did not smile; the nightmares seemed to leave Papyrus drained he was not happy, at first grillby did not notice. The young king would hide the cuts, the pain, and the tears. He did not ask even though he knew better; the king told him "I'm fine it was just a bad day" yet for some reason he did not believe him anymore. 

Grillby looked up at the clock as it stroked midnight, putting the last dish away he whipped his hands and walked back in the main room. A whole day had gone by with no sign of the king, should he be scared at this point? Yes, however this had not been the first time the king had been on one of his many midnight walks, he sighed as he rubbed the side of his head as he recalled the many times when Papyrus ran away from the castle he would end up back here with tear strained eyes asleep in his bed holding his blanket that Sans had given to him when he was little. It was one of the many things he had left from his big brother that held good memories, he did not judge him inside he would tuck him in and let the king be, however this time was different. Papyrus was not in bed but found him walking up the throne room with a small human in hands, “Pa-papyrus!?” He called upon hearing his name the tall skeleton looked up and blinked at the flaming monster giving a small nod, “Hello grillby! Many apologies for showing up so late, I was making a new friend” He said under his breath, Grillby titled his head at that giving a confused look before looking at the human girl in his arms who smiled sweetly and waved at him, “Hello kind sir!” she greeted and grillby blinked in surprise , “oh er hello there young one” He said then tilted his head. he then narrowed his eyes at Papyrus, “ sir this isn’t the human is it?” He whispered to him, Papyrus cleared his throat making it clear he did not want discuss the topic in front of Hope and quickly changed change his mood, “that’s not important ! This is my friend Hope! She needs a good meal and bath!” he hands her over to grillby, “ she will be staying here for the night” Papyrus made a heroic pose but his voice just didn’t hold the same loud and proud ring as it once did never less Hope giggled at the pose which caused him to blush hard finding the small girl cute and he gave a smile, a real smile which did not go un notice by grillby who was taken by surprised and smiled at the two, he would let the subject go for now, “ we will talk about this later!” he said putting a hand on his hip and papyrus looked away not wanting to meet his eyes, “ but now miss Hope is you must be hungry” “ YES SIR!”she shouted not realizing the volume of her voice, her eyes seemed to sparkle with stars as she heard the word food and felt her mouth water this would be first meal she’d eaten in days since she entered the underground, “sorry I didn’t mean to shout” she squeaked out, the flaming monster sat her at the table and waved lazy as he headed into the kitchen, “ it’s alright I understand I’ve been hungry before” he said as he recalled a time when he too could barely put food on the table for him or his own daughter, those were un happy times yet it brought his daughter and him closer as a family he hoped she was doing well at her full time job.   
Papyrus clapped his hands together as the plates of food is placed in front of them he cheers, “well let’s dig in shall we?” Hope didn’t waste another second and dug right in taking in mixes of flavors that seem too explored in her mouth, she swallowed the warm food and felt it slid down her throat and hit her stomach; it was wonderful she couldn’t remember she had a nice warm meal. She smiled and let out a soft hum of approval, “this is amazing!” Grillby tired to hold back a chuckle, “I see you like the king’s special pasta spaghetti” Hope blinked then looked surprised to a flushing Papyrus who had barely touched his plate, “you mean you used to cook this Papyrus?” Papyrus rubbed the back of neck looking shy, “hehe, um yea it is a Papyrus original” she flashed him one of her warm smiles, and it seemed to spark inside his very soul, “you should cook for me sometime.”   
To be honest, Papyrus hadn’t cooked in years not since he prepared for the whole village a year before he became king. He just saw no reason to cook when he had maids or his cook to do it for him and worse of all there was no point if there was no hope of ever getting out of here, Papyrus knew he was just making up another excuse to give up on something he loved doing but … he just wasn’t happy; he looked down into her blue eyes he wanted to stay no but just couldn’t bring himself to do so, and found himself lost in those big young eyes, “ maybe someday” was all he said as he patted her on the head. The small girl seemed happy and went back to her meal but stopped finally noticing he had barely touched his food, “ aren't you going to eat?” she asked worried about the king. Never having been friends with a skeleton before she didn’t know if they required food or not,” what-what?!” he seemed surprised that she had noticed his eating habits. The statement had not gone pass Grillby who poked his head in as he was cleaning up the dishes, Papyrus could feel his eyes burning through him, “er, I’m just not hungry Hope I ate before coming home” Hope did not buy it but did not call him on it. She instead picked up her fork and scoop up and ate a little of Papyrus food, “ Mmm see good!” she licked her lips showing how good the food tasted, Papyrus didn’t budge but seemed interested as she tried again, “ see? Good enough to eat!” she scoop another and held it up to papyrus who hesitated with eating. But he would do it for her because he did not want Hope to worry about him it was only her first day, and he didn’t want to ruin it. Even though it seemed all he ever did was worry everyone and never did anything right, he sighed and took a bit swallowing the food. Then found he was more hungry then he thought he was, “ it’s good?” he sounded surprised, this caused Hope to giggle as she watched the king eat and make a clean plate Grillby collected the clean dish and went on his way but not before whispering to Hope in her tiny ear. She almost missed the small ‘thank you’ that passed through the flaming man’s lips then she smiled and mouthed a 'you're welcome', turning back and heading into kitchen cleaning up for the night. With a full stomach, hope gave a yawn Papyrus told her to follow as he would show her room, “my room?” she questioned him as they walked down the large halls. Leading to the two rooms, “of course since you insist on staying here, so the least I can do is give you a room” he explained. As he lead her down the hall past the first room to which she stopped and looks up at it in wonder then at her dog who seemed to be sniffing the door trying to catch what could be on the other side, she stared at the old dusted golden door knob and reached out to touch it, “ REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THAT DOOR!” an angry voice yelled at her to which she shank down and away when she saw Papyrus was glaring at her with eyes of flare but seeing Hope close to tears his eyes widen in shock and realizing he had snapped at her, “ I’m so-so sorry ! I didn’t mean to snap at you; it’s just that...that's my brother’s room” he rubbed her cheek trying to calm her. To which she sighed and stopped her tears, “I didn’t know I’m sorry” she looked down at her bare feet then realized something. She had not seen said ‘brother’ ever since she arrived she wondered-“ so where is your brother?“ he seemed to be lost for a moment, “He-“Papyrus started but seemed to be having a hard time with his words. As they rolled off his tongue, “He doesn’t live here anymore “Papyrus tone of voice made it sound like he was almost hiding something in the statement and she raised an eye at him, ‘I wonder if sans..’ Hope thought and couldn’t help but ask more. But before she can get a word in the king turned and started back down the hall acting as if nothing was out of place. Hope felt her dog rubbed against her and she looked up at the tall puppy dog, “I know boy I saw it too, I felt his soul it was gray...” Hope said following until they come to the end of the hallway, Papyrus gave a weak smile and bid her as well her dog a good night, and he said if she needed anything he was down the hall to the right.   
Hope gave him a look as Papyrus walked away to the master bedroom as if reading right through the tall empty skeleton but yet again didn’t call him on it. Only nodding letting him go and told him “sweet dreams my king!” as she then turned the knob that gave a loud creak and entered the dark bedroom. Taking her first steps into the darkness, she reached her hand out and screeched for the light switch or many even candle of some sort. Finally flipping the switch Hope suddenly gasped noticing just how much bigger then she grew up in from the old empty hotel INN back in the village it almost looked too fancy to be a guest room. Inside the room was a king size bed with drapes, a couch, and loveseat on a furry blanket in front of a fireplace and a big window in the center with large dark crimson drapes covered it, she was almost tempted to ask the king for a smaller room and LESS fancy because she was still covered dirt and dressed rags that she had found in the old theft store and did not want to make a ruin such beautiful room. Her mind changed when her Pet started to sniff the ground and found the door that was written in wood in big bold letters, ‘BATHROOM’. She smirked then looked down at her dog, “ you read my mind” as she was about to walk right in with her soft feet hitting the soft tile floor, Hope felt her the large dog follow, and she sighed, “ no boy, stand guard outside” she stated firmly. But the dog only licked her face, and she giggled but had to put her foot down and pointed her finger back to the room, “ I mean it to stand guard-“ she paused thinking then smirked. Finally thought of a name for the beast, “ go stand guard Spot” its ears seemed to perk up at the very name and understanding as the one now called spot wagged his big long tail. Did as followed it's master's command and Spot sat outside making sure no one was there too bother her or hurt her.   
Later on, Hope after her bath came back wearing a fluffy white bathrobe that was two sizes too big and was meant for an adult. Which caused her to nearly tripping over her small feet that dragged crossed the floor however lucky for her she found a long white silk gown that hung loosely around her small waist and went straight to bed. lying down in the bed where Spot was waiting for her already half sleep cuddling around her like a mother with her young, Hope to feel asleep right away into the soft bed as soon as her head hit the pillow. However, she didn’t get much sleep long before begin awoken the sounds of crying. Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes and looking around trying to find the source of the sound that kept her from dreamland but saw nothing only feeling the sleeping form that she guessed Spot was still resting peacefully around her head his large fluffy body breathing slowly. Hope peaked through the drapes that were close blocking any light, but Hope found it could not do the same for the sound of crying. the moon shined through the tall window but still found no one, only finding the crying remained in the air. Hope found the dresser by her bedside and grabbed the candle that sat by her bed quickly lighted it with her hand she held up the light and crawled out of bed and walked to the front of the door and pressed an ear to it finding the tears hitting the floor were behind the door. She opened the door and walked down the dark hallway hoping the light in to show her the way as she listened to the cries of sorrow become louder. She ended up at a large tall wooden door that the cries seemed to be echoing from. She narrowed her eyes and found there was writing on the door holding up the candle there was a sign with a large bad writing but it was readable she read aloud under her breath, “ King Papyrus Room” She blinked this must be the master-bedroom she thought. But was snapped out of her thoughts as she found the crying calmed down to whimpering, taking a deep breath and gathered her courage and knocked on the door then waited for an answer but found the crying had stopped, had she heard things? No, she was sure she heard someone was crying and wanted to make sure they were not in trouble, not hearing answer she tried again, “ Hello? “ the small girl called in meek voice but loud enough to hear. Nothing but the wind could be heard, and she decided to open the door and found the King trying to hide his face in the darkness but was failing as she could hear the sniffing,” are you alright my king?” She asked in a worried tone of voice. “ I’m –I’m fine Human nothing to worry about,” He said trying to sound happy, but Hope shook her head, “ lying does not suit you, my friend, please tell me what’s wrong” she walked up and sat by his bedside sitting the lighted candle down.“ It’s nothing” he still pressed, “ I-I just had a bad dream that’s all” he stuttered through his light magic tears. It was clear he did not want to worry her or bother her about his problems, deep in his soul it was not worth it. His tear blinded him once again as he felt a crack in his soul,’ I’m not worth it.’ Then suddenly he jumped as he felt two small arms wrap around him from behind and pulled him into tight hug resting her head against his shoulder and started to pet the side of his skull, “ it’s okay…you don’t have to hide your fears anymore” that was all Papyrus needed to hear, he broke down right there and wrapped his long arms around her and cried like a little baby, told the whole story from beginning to end, even when the nightmares of how it was his fault that Sans left his only family and how he always blamed himself for not helping or how maybe encourage the big brother to open up more to him then maybe they wouldn’t be where they are, “why-why do you care so much about me? I’m not worth it! I threw out my own flesh and blood” he processed, but Hope pulled away and placed both of her hands on his cheeks looking straight into his glowing eyes, “ don’t ever say that, don’t even think it! You did the best you could, and I’m sure Sans does not blame you for it, you were the best brother anyone could ask for!” she praised him, and Papyrus could not thank her enough. He hugged her tight, “thank you so much, plea-please don’t leave me!” he begged, she giggled and simply said as they laid down as Hope pulled up the covers“I wouldn’t dream of it Papyrus, ”he hugged her around the waist but could not drift off to sleep,” would you read me a bedtime story?” it was a strange to ask. But Hope did not judge the scared skeleton, “ okay what do you have to read?” he unhooked himself and reached under his bed pulling out a small old worn children's book and handed to her. Then snuggled himself back where he was, Hope looked down at the used book, “fluffy bunny huh?” she raised an eye but did not ask any further, only starting to read. As she got to the end she noticed that the crying had calmed down, Hope smiled softly as she wrapped his arms around him snuggling in after setting the book aside“ I’ll cast a spell upon you, rid all the monsters inside your head” she kissed his forehead, “to ease all the pain you must of felt, a special spell to make it all well in the end, put all your thoughts to bed you can be king again, smile again” Papyrus felt the words put his soul at ease as well as mind and drifted off to sleep with smile in place.


	9. Time is Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you stop the future but you can make the right choices

Sans in his own head was a good brother and he would laugh if he heard the word saint because he was far from it, far cry from help if he said so, but would slap anyone who uttered the word devil or smash their skulls in if they question what he did was wrong. what he did was for the good and in the name of the king- no it was for the people, it wasn’t wrong, right? He stopped mid-step Sans pulled his hand back from the child who slept softly with his younger brother in her arms, by first look Sans felt his soul fill with rage at something he could never have again but he stopped before his long claws could touch her a thought had stuck the short mad skeleton the mind was a strange place never in the right place, he thought he lost his long ago but Sans pondered again for the second time that day, “is what I’m doing really right?”From the very start of this timeline, he knew there was going to a dark path in store for sans that lead down and would kill him, he stopped caring but yet lately this kid something about her made him question himself and he didn’t know why? The anger was gone and backed away Sans would take care of it tomorrow, “what are you doing Sans?”Dark sans seemed to take control for only a mere moment before fading away, the shadow was weak and been nearly killed in the fight with Gaster. The tall man who speaks in hands was sent back to the core to die and that meant so had Dark Sans power source which meant soon he would be nothing but dust if he didn’t do something soon Sans body would be nothing but an empty void “ I-I am just tired and I can’t kill the human not while my brother is here-“ “ what does your brother matter? HE NEVER CARED” Sans turned away as he pushed the voice to the back of his mind only nodding talking to no one, “ yes, yes I understand I will finish the deed tomorrow” He took one last look before fading away, he felt something inside, it’s not in his head was it guilt? He honestly did not want to know.  
“ IM GOING SET YOU ALL FREE”  
Little did the skeleton know was someone had awoken and though half awake had heard voices in their sleep.

~~~  
The next thing Hope knew she found herself waking up with the feeling as if she awoken from a lovely dream that turned into frightful nightmare. She curled up into a ball and snuggled deep into full splendid sheds of silk. Giving a light yawn the girl snuggled deeper into the soft fluffy pillow that she held close for dear life as if it would dissolve away. As the bright morning sun shinned though, her diamond eyes fluffed open and found the pillow had begun to move against her side. She was about to propound a question as she feared the worse of who would be in her bed touching her then she dared to peek under the silk sheets and found a familiar face that eased her fears as the girl gazed upon the soft peaceful face of King papyrus and found he was in a deep slumber breathing ever soft, he looked so peaceful. A smile grew upon her and could not stop the giggle that bubbled into her stomach. Placing a hand over her lips she tried to contain herself but stilled as Papyrus began to awaken. Raising his head and looking around, his cheeks deepen at the sight of Hope, “good morning Papyrus!” she greeted him with her usual enthusiasm sounding as cheerful as she always did. Papyrus gave what most monsters or humans would describe as a young monster looking at their crush with a goofy grin, “ GOOD MORNING HOPE!” Papyrus stopped and raised an eye as he noticed his tone was filled with joy and glee. There was also something else as the tall skeleton realized just how close they were. Unhooking himself he arose from the bed blushing more than ever now, however Hope raised an eye not seeing a problem and sat on the bed staring at him as she started to fix her bow in her short golden curls, “did you slept well papyrus?” she asked as she too arose from the king’s bed and followed the tall shy skeleton who seemed to be at a pause for what to say. Honestly he had never slept so peacefully and he even didn’t have single nightmare after Hope had told him a bedtime story. The story always seemed to work even when he was little when Sans would read to him every night before everything went downhill, the terrible memory seemed to go as fast as it came and it didn’t have the same effect on Papyrus like it always did, “ I can’t remember the last time I had such a good night sleep” he started to get ready placing on his blue sneakers it wasn’t really his style but he had stopped wearing his old uniform he had grown to love and used to wear everyday but now it just seemed to haunt him now since the older brother was gone and he didn’t feel like a hero anymore, yet he wanted even just for a day to wear the cape and long shiny red boots, he wanted to feel like a hero one more time, “I’m glad I could help!” she commented. Papyrus nodded noting the comment but also noted the time on the wall and this was for the day as the clock struck 8 am he looked down at his watch gasping, “is it that late already!” Papyrus quickly began to rush as He dug through the closet trying to find something to wear for the day, all the while Hope ducked under the bed trying to avoid getting hit by the number of clothes begin tossed into the air, “ why the rush? Is it a holiday!?” she asked while grabbing one of the white shirts with the words cool dude written in ink, holding it up to the light finding the very thought cool. Papyrus grabbed a random clean dress shirt then running into the bathroom taking a quick shower while still talking though the door, “ no, Miss Hope, not exactly; it’s more than that to me, If you were older you would understand-“ he button up his light orange shirt and pulled a clean pair of boxers then exited the bathroom, Hope was sitting on the bed pulling on a bright pink overall dress a silk white shirt with puffy sleeves, with a little bow tie in middle that was in need on tying, “I shall join you, my friend!” she announced as she buttoned up her under shirt, Papyrus stared at the girl before rubbing his neck which he found to become a habit as of lately, “ you may look like a lady, yet you are still a child in my eyes-“ “ But you are also my friend and as I am to you, am I wrong? I am doing this because I want us to hang out!” she giggled at the funny skeleton that just seemed to be at lost for words. She huffed while still a child she was not used to tying bow ties unlike the bow in her hair, “here allow me!” Papyrus suggested as seeing no point to fighting with a child helped her finished getting dressed, “though the rabbit hole and go back into hole, there!” Papyrus looked over his handy work filling proud as did Hope, “thank you I couldn’t have done it better myself” she praised him once more for the kind skeleton he was. She really did not expect him to help her, while Papyrus had proven time and again to be have a kind soul, it was a sad but no less a kind gentle soul at that who would never harm a soul it made her giggle at the pun and how much he surprised her. 

They took the door nearest to them opened it but not before Hope pointed out that The king while in the rush was lacking his pair of ‘pants’ which Papyrus ran back in his room and found a long pair of black jeans and pulled them on then once he did a double take to make sure he did not forget to put on anything Hope and Papyrus left the room and walked down the long hallway back to the kitchen they were in from last night. The two must have gotten up nice and early Hope noticed her flam friend had not made their breakfast and also noted the empty kitchen she stepped forward and told the king to wait as she would make her ‘special SUPER breakfast’ Papyrus did as he was told seeing no harm as long as the small human did not burn the place down, however, this did not end well while Hope did not burn the kitchen as Papyrus found out. It needless to say …was not what he expected. The toast was destroyed as well as the oranges and so was the ‘soup’, he didn’t know what to say “ um, wow I didn’t know you could make soup that color?” he made a face at the so-called food. The girl frowned, “ it’s not soup silly! It’s toast!” “Oh my.. but I-I am still full from yesterday” He gave a false smile at this praying to leave the awful sight of food but this seemed to hurt the little lady’s feelings as she looked down with a sad face, even though this was Hope’s first time at cooking and thought she did a pretty could job for a starter but didn’t think it was that bad that even the king would turn a nose away, “ oh I see, I understand” she turned her back facing away and hung her head down low, “ I’ll just find someone els-“ “wait! Um… did you say you cooked this yourself?” she blinked and turned back hearing the king’s cheerful tone,” of course! It’s my first time” “well if it’s from a kind little child the great papyrus must try it!” the tall skeleton raised his fist into the air and shouted out loud with a smile in place. With that he picked up his silver spoon and scooped some of the ‘toast’ and gulped but swallowed the lump in his throat and shoved the spoon full down into his mouth and gave a big toothy smile, “see? I like it” he earned a smile for that and Hope beamed as so did her heart, “ thank you” and then looked down shyly, “ I-I wouldn’t mind cooking for you every day” Papyrus couldn’t help but stare at the food again that was already in front of him and quickly thought of a way out of her food. No that’s not right he thought there had to be a better way,” that’s very nice of you little lady but you know this is your first time” suddenly the wheels began to turn and it hit him like a ton of bricks, ‘I got it!’  
“Maybe you should learn a thing or two from Grillby, I would like to see just how much you know about him!” Hope blinked, “I don’t know, do you really think I’m ready?” “I know so little one!” he smiled with his eyes closed; it was it best idea he had in years. After breakfast, Hope started to walk around the castle and soon became bored and wondered just how the king could stay in here all by himself? Sigh, the girl sat against the red wall and pulled her short legs against her. Surely the people are having more fun than she was. That was it! The village would love to have a visit and could use a smile or two and without another thought she went in search for the king and found him sitting in his tall chair as he always did with a gloved hand lingering against his cheek looking as bored after begin told that everything had already been taken care of for the morning duties. Hope pulled his sleeve gaining his eyes on her, “Papyrus, can we go to the village? Please!” little Hope begged with big blue eyes as she looked up at the king who seemed to freeze upon her touch. He felt his heart fill with sorrow; he could not face her or bear to be reminded of just how much the kingdom had fallen.

*IT’S NOT FAR

He remembers the faces of how happy they were to hear after so many years a human had fallen. Papyrus was so hopeful that maybe it was the first human but sadly it was not. Yet he still had high hopes he could befriend this human as he had done in the past if he did it once he could do it again. He gave his biggest smile as he offered to the monsters to bring peace to the human. However instead of sounds of peer joy… it was hate, “ Puzzles!? No!” one said, “ wait! The king will set us free!” other said then all started calling his name while talking among themselves speaking how the King will take the soul, will break the barrier and set them free! They can finally be free of the darkness! Free of madness.  
“KING PAPYRUS!”  
“ KING PAPYRUS!”  
They all cheered and it finally hit that this was not a peace offering but a killing. The monsters were asking Papyrus to-to kill a small child that from what he heard was no smaller than five years old just taking it’s first time into the monster underground. He found himself at a standstill almost as if he was playing a game or one of his hard puzzles from when he was little, yet there seemed to be no way out no matter how he looked at it but he knew there had to be. He sat in his royal chair with his skull in his hands, then suddenly he heard a voice call to him from afar, “Hey, Paps. Sorry I couldn’t help out today” Sans gave yawn as he held a book full of files that needed to be done at the last minute, “had lots of paperwork to finish off how’d it go-“ Papyrus lifted his skull to show a deep frown, “ A human is here, brother” Sans stop dead in his tracks, eyes cold and empty hearing the words leave his younger brother’s mouth. He could almost feel the pain and shiver run down his whole body, HE remembered after so many years it still stuck with him. Like a leach sucking him dry, “ Not the same one from before..” Papyrus added, “ but a different one from the surface, a small child…” he stops then looked down at his golden crown he held close to his heart-shaped soul that seemed to almost dim in this light, “ do you know what the people said?” Papyrus grip seems to shake at the next words, “ A soul to break the barrier. A soul to set us all free!” Sans stood still frozen, mind at a lost. His eye sockets still dark and so very cold, “ They- they wish for me to take a soul- they want me to kill a child” Papyrus began to cry at this letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.  
“ No puzzles.”  
“ No judgment.” 

“ it was the first sign of HOPE they have shown in two years brother…” his voice broke not even able to close his eyes without seeing all those smiling happy faces. Not asking but praying for Papyrus to do-NO, to finish what king Asgore had started, “I-I can’t do that Sans, they are asking me to take a life from a small child that’s just learning about the world, there has to be ano-another way there-ther-” at this point he was sobbing and didn’t know when he would stop and so he did the only thing he could do at that moment. He prayed for something, anything! Without even realizing it, “Sans what should I do-do?” Sans felt something that he had not felt in the very long time as his bone fingers tighten around the papers to a point of almost ripping them. Then he gave a lazy grin as he placed an arm around his tall brother, “why don’t you take the whole day off, bro” “Sans, please! What about the human and the people-“Sans waved a lazy hand, “don’t worry about it, I’ll handle this crowd...” Sans gave him his word, “ you mean it, Sans? The human will be okay?” Sans seemed to freeze but then gave a cracked fake smile at that comment, “ Of-of course, I would never lie to you bro.”

 

 

“ I would NEVER lie to you bro”  
“ I would NEVER lie to you bro”

 

 

*LIAR

 

A law was passed to NEVER kill or be killed, if one does commit this crime or any type of killing they will be JUDGED by the king himself, does not matter who the monster or human is, they will be JUDGED and if they do not show for trial they are to leave town and NEVER come back. Monsters seemed to disagree with the king’s choice but Papyrus knew he had done the right thing however he did not realized just how much trouble his older brother was really in and many lies he had told the young king because for one it was against the law and two he did not wish to lose his only family. Papyrus loved his brother very much so he had no reason to distrust his brother words at the time when Sans brought into the castle a soul he grinned from ear to ear as he showed it to papyrus,” cool, right pap? The first soul we have seen in years-“ Sans almost seemed to be laughing to tears, “ oh wow! How did you do it? And is the human alright?” Papyrus asked but still amazed at the sight of the purple soul. Sans made a face looking left and right but seemed to brighten at an idea that formed in his skull, “well ya see pap, I was just standing there and found myself thinking what would my super cool bro do?” Papyrus seemed to brighten at this as Sans went on with the lie,” I did what you did, asked nicely and they gave it to me then Alphys came by and took them on vacation” Papyrus blinked then gowned looking upset, “ DR.ALPHYS WAS HERE!? AW, I JUST MISS HER!” He huffed buying the lie then walked away.

Papyrus opened his eyes watching what he thought was a happy memory fade away from him like ashes from fire, “I don’t have the will to do that lady” It was the fear of falling apart right there Papyrus looked deep into those confused eyes,” at least not anymore” The blond nearly miss those last few words but when she caught them she crawled into his lap and forced him to look hope right in the eye while narrowing those big fire blue eyes, “I maybe a child but you are not a monster, you are a kind soul and so much stronger then you know” she got off his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him up so he was standing, “ You are the Great and Powerful King Papyrus and your people need you more than ever!” all the skeleton could do was stare in shock as he let him be pulled by the small child though the front door and out of judgment with their dog Spot following right behind and though hot land waiting for the river person, however, there was no sign of the river person. The only boat that laid still was there only blowing when the wind change which in the underground was a sign of bad times coming. Hope thinking back had recalled the warning from the river person it was odd how some monster without a face knew about Gaster who lived in the void and now the monster was gone. Spot walked up and sniffed around trying to pick up any trace of the missing grim monster, suddenly it stopped picking up something foul and began to growl it was the smell of death, “what’s the matter Spot?” she ran her fingers through his fur trying to soothe him, yet Spot ignored her only growling at nothing as it’s fur stood on end. Papyrus could not help but feel a shiver run down his back as one dark thought came from the back of mind, ‘ Poor River person I wonder if they met Sans before they could leave’ shaking the mere thought away, no they were fine they must be on a lunch break..Yea that must be it, “come on little Lady, a walk into town is much faster anyway!” Hope nodded agreement, “yea you are right! Let us move onward!” like matching band she leads the rest of the way then shortly the large white dog followed behind but kept it’s guard up from then on until they reached the village.

The monsters seemed to look a little happier as Grillby told him yesterday when his flaming friend told him they seemed happy and cheerful. Papyrus had to admitted there was something different and the cloud that once carried the sadness over the kingdom yet now the clouds had slowly started to lift the sun was shining though the children came out to play even some of town’s people had were walking in and out of the small shops, out of all the monsters Hope spotted her friends she met just yesterday and waved at them with a huge smile and they started to wave back but gasped seeing the king who seemed to wave slowly at them while giving small smile, “ WOW! It’s the king!” cried monster kid looking at the king like he hadn’t seen the tall ruler in years. This seemed to grab everyone’s attention as they all heads turned to the main three, most looking at the king not beveling what they are seeing, the young king had left the tall dark castle to pay the village a visit, was it dream or was the bright sun playing tricks on them? The adults seemed to hesitate to go near them while the children on the other hand gather around Hope asking so many questions. How did she ever talk the king to come out and play? Was it hard or scary? And most of all could they ride the big dog? Hope answered one after another, “It wasn’t hard I just showed him a little kindness and it wasn’t scary I’ll probably stay here just a little long-“ “ REALLY YOU ARE STAYING HERE??” Monster kid shouted and started hoping up and down, “ just a little bit longer, I made a promise and tend to keep it!” she looked at Papyrus speaking aloud even Papyrus had few young monsters wondering if the stories their parents had told them where true, “ My dad told me that a dragon took all the human souls and you have to stay in your castle so the dragon won’t get away!” a small filly goat holding her doll close said, “ well I heard it was part monster part human! Is it true?” some monster from the back asked. 

“ one at the time please small ones, these stories are all false I assure you. The truth is there is a monster out who is stealing the souls” Everyone seemed to gasp, “Fear not! while this monster is LAZY he is not evil, just has taken the wrong path and just needs to shown some kindness” He shut his eyes and waited for the yelling and hate to come, “ I agree anyone can be a good person if they try” Hope spoke up and the rest followed suit even the adults seemed to start talking but others still seemed unsure but another spoke up from the very back, “ he’s right!” Hope new that voice anywhere and stood on her tip toes and gave a huge smile finding the shop Bunnie keeper, “I thought there was nothing left.. yet that human! Is different” she pointed at Hope, “If there is a human with a kind soul like hers that can brighten my day! Then maybe Papyrus is right” the shopkeeper gave a smile at the small blond, “ thank you miss Bunnie” everyone seemed to all be in agreement now at this point and before he knew it the people had gathered around like the children had asking and telling Papyrus ideas of how they can befriend the monster and make everything right again and Papyrus was more than happy to share his wisdom with village meanwhile Hope played and laughed with every new monster she meet, “ hello miss! It’s nice to meet you!” she turned and looks up to see a big dark brown fluffy bear. The Bear wearing an orange zip-up jacket seemed to be almost as big the bears back home and then they start rambling about politics. The monsters mention that Snowdin has no mayor and that if there is ever an issue go to King Papyrus there was no queen for the matter so if something, where to, happened to Papyrus that they feel the political system would crumble apart at the scene., she gave the normal greeting and just nodded on, “ Hello dear, my name is Politics Bear” “ it’s nice to meet you My name is Hope-“ “ yes you are the human that’s help getting this town back on it’s feet” She nodded, “ that’s right! I don’t mind making all these monsters happy” “ Yea, it hasn’t even been a week…have you thought about running for queen?” this caught her off guard as that was the fourth time someone had said that to her, “ queen?” “ yea” He pressed on sounding thoughtful, “ just an idea” “ it’s would fun if I was queen, it is a nice thought” He seemed to agree then Hope heard the others call to her, “ I have to go but it was nice meeting you!” she waved goodbye and headed back to her group, “ Yeah” the bear seemed to tap his chin at thought of a new ruler next to the king, “ maybe it can be more than just a thought” with that he went straight to work to spread the word asking around if any one aside from him has thought about Hope running for queen.  
Meanwhile Hope let a few of the monsters ride her dog around the town for a while before Papyrus told her they had to be heading back to kingdom it was getting late and they shouldn’t miss dinner, Hope sighed but said goodbye to her friends and also new ones and called her dog to follow them back to castle. As they neared the door to Judgment hall, Hope looked up at Papyrus, “I had so much fun today!” Papyrus laughed and truth be told so did he, “It never seen the children so happy, above all it was really was FUN” He shyly admitted, “I’m happy your happy Papyrus.”  
“that’s so nice”

They felt the room get colder as the dark voice reached their ears, someone was already waiting for them at the far end back at Judgment hall, “Hey kiddo” his Red glowing eyes held sadness and something that Hope knew very well for she had seen it in the king when she first looked into his soul, it was regret that he felt. Spot growled at Sans his hair standing straight up as he kept his eyes locked on the small skeleton that was covered in the ashes of the river person. That’s when it hit Hope, the dream; everything leading up to here it was coming to an end. Gaster was wrong, it wasn’t stopping the future from happening, it was helping Sans make the right choice…  
This is it.  
Sans stuck his hands into his pockets as his breath turned into smoke, “ready kid? Sorry kid, I have to do this…” 

The future that Gaster foretold was coming true before her eyes.


	10. Sans Response Stronger than You

Papyrus tired to run to block any attacks that might be thrown their way. However, Sans was much faster and summoned a wall of bones that blocked Papyrus path, “ this isn’t your fight bro, stay out of it” Sans warned then turning back he sighed looking at the small kid across from him with a sad look in place, “ you don’t have to do this Sans..” She told him, He just stared, trying not show weakness in those tired barely light eyes “I’m sorry kiddo” He said.  
“Today seems like a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming and on days like this…monsters like me SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL” his eye starts to glow brightly in the shadows.  
*YOU HAVE ENTERED BATTLE.  
He started to sing, “Look around kid I’m not your friend, I couldn’t even really go back even I wanted to so what more can I do?” He stuck his hands into his pockets, “In the end, I’m just begin used” He looked down at his muddy sneakers, “but guys like me are just made for playing the part of the fool, can’t turn back now. It’s too late to change buddy” He dashed forward trying to hit her with his bone attacks but she easily dodged them, “ go ahead kid and hit me since you’re able, my DETERMINATION clearly is unstable. I’m not even tired of the resets but I’m so sick of trying” Sans gets her with a bone attack that cuts her cheek and she cries in pain out but does not fight back, ““this isn’t what I wanted, it’s what I deserve” Sans summons more bones in to his hand, “SINS over all my morals” “ I took away their perfect ending” “ I killed them despite the WARNINGS!”  
“I am no longer full of…L-O-O-O-V-E”  
“of LOVE ahh..”  
Sans starts to notice that Hope is not fighting back and showing him mercy.  
*YOU CHOOSE MERCY  
“Why do you still care? I don’t understand, even though you say you can bring the best out in me” “I don’t believe it anymore” “ yet I kill those kids without giving them chance, every time you throw me down I pray, it will all go black“ He starts throwing kicks and punches that have no effect on her,“ SO COME ON AND JUST HIT ME SINCE YOUR ABLE, CAN’T YA SEE I’M NO LONGER STABLE!” if she didn’t know any better it almost sounded like Sans was begging her to hit him,“ HOPE WATCH OUT!” Papyrus shouted as Sans nearly landed a hit on her with one of his gaster blasters but lucky she spotted it in time and moved to the left, “If I could only kill you once it would be over” he looked down at his dusted hands for moment that seemed like a blur now, “But the consequences would go on forever!” then looked up at the ceiling with the tears in the corner of his eyes, “ I know I made them all disappear , everything I cared about is why I’m here”  
“ I was given choice and I made my mistakes”  
Sans summoned a gaster blaster aimed at himself towards his back, “but I know how to make things right” 

Hopes eyes widen in shock as she ran to Sans as her and papyrus cried out to him, “SANS NO!!” grabbing him as a loud blast rang in Hope’s ears as a the room was filled with a blinding light.  
“Cause no longer made of-of LOOOVE of love ahh..”  
“I’ll restart again”  
“Of LOVE ahh…”  
“And I’ll restart again”

Everything happened in a flash the light had faded and one Hope and Papyrus’s eyes were cleared to their horror they found Sans in her arms but Sans had taken the hit.

*SANS has 0 HP

The skeleton’s blue jacket was now covered in his own dark crimson blood yet still breathing but barely and She still found life in his now blue eyes that was no longer red whatever was left of the dark shadow has faded and now Sans body was just empty. He was running out of time no longer able to live, “Hey sweetheart I’m real cracked up to see ya” he laughed at his own pun and to his surprise Hope found herself smiling a sad smile, “ you crazy skeleton” she said then suddenly Sans coughed up more blood, “ oh god it hurts to laugh, oh come on no tears.. “ He saw the tears falling down,” Sa-sans no, you can’t, why would you do that?”  
Something strange happened then, Sans summoned his soul or what was left and passed it over to the little girl. With his last breath, he told Hope he wanted her to absorb his soul into her body. Even though it was very much a SIN among monsters in the underground and that has never been tested to work on humans before, Sans found very little about it and to summon it up, his magic will be passed on to Hope and that magic will be passed on to the next child at birth.  
“Please Hope, I need to make things right. Love is the key; with DETERMINATION you will right my wrongs…” After all the resets Sans never thought it would end this way. He saw himself dying at old age with a young married wife along with kids around him or maybe one of his puns got him in trouble one day, heh funny how things work out.  
“I can’t afford to not care anymore”  
Hope nodded “ I understand” she said and found the blue magic that she held to be soft and warm but above all, it was far behind from healthy it was covered in cracks and was nearly gray, by the looks of it could not be healed. Hope held the soul close to her until the blue light melted into her body she could feel it as the magic wrapped around her like a warm hug.  
“ oh my god-god Sans!” the wall had fallen and the king was free. Papyrus shouted in fear falling to his knees and tried to call out to his brother over and over as he sobbed over the ashes he was too late his older brother had already turned to dust and all that was left was the dark blue jacket and clothes. It was over. 

Nothing was ever set and stone as sans would have said. Within year the blue skeleton was buried on top of the hill by their old home that the two brothers grew up in, with a old picture of the a small skeleton smiling and laughing with a tooth missing in the middle dressed in large red scarf with big yellow rain boots that match the large green coat he was not more than 3 years old and was sitting on shoulders of a taller skeleton who was taking the photo that was around the age of 5 that looked with lazy white eyes at camera giving a big grin he was dressed in a large fluffy coat along with black basket ball shorts while carrying the orange skeleton on his shoulders. It was Christmas morning and Papyrus remembered the memory where Sans had just surprised him with his red scarf. One of the many Christmases’s where they didn’t have much but Sans made it work that one had stuck out and Papyrus wished he could spend one more Christmas just like that one. He placed the picture and in the middle of the tall stone that had the words in carved into the wall of gray surface, “SANS FRONT SKELETON, although misunderstood and maybe lazy also worse at the puns, he was the best brother and hero anyone could meet” many monsters had attended the funeral along with the king leaving flowers and also holding lighting candles leaving prayers for the brother of the king. They would not forget what the oldest had done to the children yet Sans will always be remembered not for his mistakes but for trying his best and hopefully get another chance in the next life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not over


	11. At Least the War is Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning  
> LEMON AHEAD!

8 YEARS LATER

 

Seasons came and changed the time, yet the now teen still always came back here to read out a letter to her Uncle Sans even in winter everyone seemed to enjoy this time of year when the blanket of snow had just started to fall and hitting her rosy cheeks. Living in the underground wasn’t so bad, it was the best thing that ever happened to her, “ Hey Uncle Sans” She called while running a hand though her short golden hair while holding the small paper in the other, “ I know I’m late we got a lot of ‘ketching’ up to do” she laughed at the pun as the short lady pulled her fluffy cloth close to her but deep in her knew the short skeleton was out there laughing too, “ I wrote to you again today” taking a seat in the cold snow crossing her black boots together and unfolding the note the blond began to read aloud, “Dear Sans, how have you been? I’ve been great I just finished telling another pun to Papyrus, who would have thought he would actually laugh and enjoy my puns. Anyways Papyrus, as I told you in the last few letters, is setting up for the giftmas and seems to be very jumpy lately, always blushing and mixing up his words when I talk to him it’s almost cute but I don’t blame him it is a big holiday. grillby and I are doing the cooking again this year since last year was such a hit! I really have improved on my cooking I could give grillby a run for his money” she laughed, “ and grillby keeps telling me not to worry about your tap also he misses you, a lot of us do and hope to see you soon Uncle Sans, Love Hope” Standing up with her short hair blowing in the wind she bent down and tucked the note by the grave stone as she did with the others for the past 8 years, it was not a hobby but a tradition to keep the memory alive and well. She stood up straight and started to walk down the hill and sticking her hands into her skinny blue jeans as her diamond eyes sparked in the morning sun and made her way back into the Castle, all the while greeting the monsters that went by, while commenting on the lights that seemed to brighten the small town, Christmas was only a few weeks away and a few monsters were already decorating their homes with love and care. Monsters looked at this Holiday a little different than they did on the surface, the monsters would still bake goods and sweets and give toys or gifts to young monsters by a giant monster with rosy cheeks, a big bread and a big belly that juggled when he would laugh, and instead of Christmas they called it Giftmas but aside from that .it was still the same to her, spending time with your loved ones, it wasn't about the gifts it was about giving joy. 

She arrived at her destination, standing in front of the gate. The gate was already opened for her and Hope walked into her cozy, warm home. Even though it was only December, the coldest month of the year she still insisted Papyrus that they should decorate the castle and make Christmas cookies, using her puppy eyes the king caved and agreed. Hope kicked her boots against the welcome mat kicking most of the snow off not caring that she was soaking wet from playing with her pet dog in the snow too many times. She removed her soft pink coat and placed it on the wall then made her way to the main ballroom that shined almost as bright as the sun as the lights of the tall tree in the middle of the room that almost reached the ceiling with red, blue and yellow lights where place around on each side, she gasped at the sight. There must have been over fifty ornaments on a tree that size. She wondered if it was even possible for a tree like that to look so bright and beautiful without burning someone’s eyes out. Then the tree began to move forward. A scream was caught in her throat, however, Hope ignored it and took a daring step forward but kept her guard up in case she needed to fight and turned the corner to find none another then… Papyrus. Hope sighed relieved as she looked up at Papyrus, he was holding a green ball and was looking at it. 

“ Hello, my friend, getting ahead start are we?”Hope asked in a high voice. This seemed to spook the tall skeleton and caused him to drop the glass ornament breaking when it hit the polished floor. Seeing the mess Hope quickly started to pick up the broken pieces, “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” Papyrus turned to his crush, feeling his bone cheeks grow hot and worse of all Papyrus began to stutter like crazy as he tried to help pick up the broken pieces, “ Ho-hope! ER, your back so soon? um dear I was going to surprise you” Hope only smiled not noticing her best friend’s odd behavior and tried to calm the flustered skeleton,“ it’s okay papyrus, you did an awesome job, it’s lovely” Hope had to hand it to the king, it really was something to behold. She turned and looked up at the lights. Papyrus memely watched closely at the small human lady as the lights off the Christmas tree seemed to sparkle off her beautiful eyes every time he looked into them they always had a spark to them and couldn’t help but blush as he noticed her soft lips curved into gentle smile, “ It’s-It’s not as lovely as you” the words slipped out before he even knew it and he covered his month and turned away in time and thanked heavens the words were so soft that Hope barely picked up on them, “ did you say something Papyrus?” “I said not as lovely as bak-baking cookies with griblly!” Hope just blinked at the off comment but nodded, “you’re right- oh no! papyrus your hurt” she grabbed his finger that had a small cut into his index finger, but nothing a little band-aid could fix, “ heh, it is n-nothing! Really” Hope shook her head and reached into her pocket pulling out one of her red shinny star safety band-aids and wrapped it around Papyrus long finger then placing a quick peck on his finger. The very act pulled papyrus heartstrings, “there, all better!” Hope said giving a thumbs up as they stood. Papyrus was speechless the whole time as they finished the tree.  
~~~  
Loud footsteps could be heard as the butler marched with a small maid cat in toe looking worried in their black shoes coming to a stop as he finally spotted the young woman next to Papyrus, “ LADY HOPE!” he called and bend over breathing in and out, “ you-you shouldn’t sneak off during a lesson!” the cat spoke up in an erratic matter of speech, “ hOI!!! you are supposed to be getting ready for the Giftmas dinner! Temmie is super serious!” Hope rolled her eyes as she was dragged away, “ okay Miss Temmie, lead the way” she said giving into the tummies cuteness. Hope recalls the day when she had the honor to met the odd little monster at her shop, Temmie upon first meeting hope had just entered the shop to buy a few items for the long journey home back to the castle hope and her friends had set out to find the missing monsters and bring them back home. What they found was an empty village with the only candlelight shop open with the only cat-like monster in town wearing an old stripe shirt looking as if they have seen better days. Hope ignoring Temmie protest’s to leave her be, approached the small white furred monster and took off her poncho and placed it around Temmie who seemed surprised as Hope picked her up and carried her out of the cold dark shop and met back with her group who had waited for her at the end of the ruins as they returned to the kingdom where Hope offered a job as her top maid after the little monster was all healed thanks to Papyrus who nearly begged Temmie to stay with them until she was ready to be on her own which begin the head maid turned out to be perfect job for her. 

Back in the present Papyrus watched as the two left room with a blush growing on his face, “ it’s rude to stare “ grillby chirp noticing his friends change in mood. Papyrus quickly looked down feeling ashamed for his actions, only for his eyes to land upon the bandage around his finger that Hope had planted her lips not too long ago, his bone cheeks grew warm remembering her smile and the small kiss, “ “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I want to do something for her!”Papyrus smiled as he felt his soul filled with determination and turned to his friend, “I want to impress her but-but how do I impress a human?” Papyrus asked as he rubbed the back of his neck,’ it sounds more silly out loud’ even though Hope lived in the underground ever since she was the child the knowledge of humans among monsters was needless to say, very rare in the underground. The only other human Papyrus had even come close to go on a date was the first human that fell down and that was years ago but he wanted to do something for this human because unlike with the other human before he has feelings for this one that he cannot explain. One of the other server's who had been ease dropping on the whole conversion piped in giving her two cents, “If it was ME, I would get the same old thing! Chocolates, gold, and top of the cake promise you don’t tend to keep!” grillby shook his head as his flam brighten, “ No, no! it has to be something very special” He tapped his chin in thought then he snapped his fingers as he recalled something Hope and Papyrus were talking about at dinner, “ wait a second!” he pulled Papyrus out of the room leaving a confused bunny who just rolled her eyes, “ jeez” was all she said and went back to work cleaning up the rest of the room not really caring just wanting to get her paycheck. 

 

Later on that day, Hope returned wearing a long flowing dress in need of sleeves and was greeted by a shy Papyrus, “ I have something to show you” was all he told her as he took her hand in his and lead her to the other side of the castle that she had not been to before. Hope bump into him as they stopped in front of the see through glass tall golden door that leads to the outside papyrus turned the knob and the door gave creek but stopped and shut the door, “ but first you have to close your eyes miss hope” it was odd thing to ask and she raised her eye up at the tall skeleton, “ it’s surprise “ Papyrus said while trying to contain his excitement that plus inside his soul. Hope narrowed her eyes but shrugged she did love surprises and closed her eyes, Papyrus making sure her eyes where close waved a hand in front of her when he was sure they were totally closed he shakily took her small soft hand into his large one and opened the door leading her into dark room, “ can I opened them?” she asked not able to contain herself, “No, No not yet” Papyrus answered quickly as he made it to center of the room then letting go of her hand he told Hope to wait. The king went to the far side of the room and pulled off the covers of blankets which let the rays of sun light shine though and light up the whole room, “ Now can I open them?” she asked feeling room had somewhat gotten lighter Hope couldn’t bare it any longer and with that Papyrus smiled wide like a small monster child on Giftmas as he said,” okay, now!” she snapped opened her blue eyes and they grew wide in the room of different flowers surrounded her, she gasped as she walked forward to one of them sniffing them she had never seen so many flowers in one room, “ Ive never seen so many flowers in all my life!” Papyrus watched as she walked back and front almost running, “ so you like it?” “ I love it!” Papyrus suddenly felt two small arms wrap around him, Papyrus thought his soul would bounce out of his chest, “ then-then it’s yours!” he proclaimed and she kissed his cheek with stars in her eyes, “ oh, thank you so much! You really blossom my soul” Papyrus nearly missed the bad pun as he was still recovering from the kiss on the cheek but when he did he tried to frown which only ended up in a smile, “ Miss Hope, please! You and my brother make the worse puns!” she poked his nose hole, “ silly skeleton you know you find my jokes humorist” she smirked striking with another pun to which Papyrus laughed, “ I know and I hate it!” the two laughed as walked around the room picking flowers and taking in the magic of it all, “ so I was wondering Miss-Miss Hope I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date-date?” Hope stopped and looked up at him with her mouth half open, “ a date?” she repeated, Papyrus looked down at his sneakers trying to hide his now orange hot face and waited for the answer, she giggled, “ silly skeleton, if you wanted to hang out with me you should have asked sooner” Papyrus hearing this looked up at her not expecting that answer, “ of course I’ll go out with you!” she smiled so sweetly that Papyrus wanted to grab her and never let go of her but he just smiled the same old goofy grin when he always saw her, “ really-really? Then the date-date is set human!” he stoked a hero pose, “what time shall we meet?“ she asked. Papyrus mind went blank, “ I-I don’t know I didn’t think I would get this far, ha” the two merely laughed at that,” how about 5 at the waterfall?” she suggested, “ sounds-sounds great.”

~~~  
“ I cannot do this!” Papyrus had locked himself in the bathroom,“ Papyrus for stars sakes, don’t be such a baby bones!” Temmie yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door meanwhile grillby sighed at the sight, ‘this is the worst case of cold feet’ grillby put his head against the door, “ papyrus, I understand you’re scared but you can’t avoid the date by hiding in the bathroom all night” He pointed out, “ you –you have a point” “ come on papyrus at least try before you go off hiding in the corner” Temmie also agreed, after few minutes Papyrus peeked his head out, “ wha-what if she doesn’t like me?” grillby blinked but chuckled at that, “I ‘m sure you’ll be just fine, you’ll just have to find out for yourself” Papyrus smiled, “ your right” as soon as he opened the door wide enough, Temmie jumped on him and started to bath him, grillby slap his palm against his face and groaned, “ was that necessarily?”“ I will not have you be late for your first date!” she began to wash his bones then dragged him out of the bath and dried him off dressing him in a suit that looked…” oh, Papyrus you look so..so” grillby couldn’t place the word for the weird cheap blue suit, “ stupid” Papyrus murdered not enjoying begin manhandled, “ not the word I was looking for, maybe try something with style” Grillby handed papyrus a pair of red skinny rip jeans with a white shirt that had the words, ‘cool dude’ written in glitter. 

Papyrus looked himself over in the mirror and he had to admit, he looked so COOL, “ I’m ready to start my date!” Temmie grinned and gave the thumbs up saying he was ready. 

~~~

Hope was wearing a white sunflower dress with a black biker’s jacket and cowboy boots to top it off, she smiled as soon as she sees her date for the night, “ PAPYRUS! You made it! “ she ran up to him and hugged him then looked up at him with stars shining in her blue eyes, “ sorry did I keep you waiting long, young lady?” she shook her head, “ No my king not at all, shall we go?” “ of course, let me just fish out my date handbook!” “ There is a handbook on a dating?” she wondered out loud.  
*DATING START  
Papyrus nodded and coughing,” er yes and it says we must find a spot for our date!” the two started to head down the path which leads to beautiful echo flowers in the tall dark caves, “ I always like taking this path on my way home” she spoke out loud as Hope stop to look at the beautiful blue flowers as they shined in the dark cave lighting their path, “ yes I agree and it’s fun to always listen to what they have to say at times” Papyrus started to walk again and Hope followed suit, “ that is true, your one cool dude Papyrus” she giggled at her joke, Papyrus, on the other hand, blushed hard, “ what does it say we do next papyrus?” she titled her head looking at him closely, “ um-um right next step is too-” Papyrus looks down reading the words. 

*BE COOL USE THESE RADE PICK UP LINES TO WOW HER

Papyrus looked at the small lady and felt his mouth go dry he lost his words and found himself staring, “ are you alright papy?” She asked using his nickname only when she was worried about him, it was too cute, “I-I THINK THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY EYES! I CAN’T TAKE THEM OFF YOU!!” Papyrus was quick to cover his mouth and looked down in horror at his date who blinked at him. The words had slipped out so fast he couldn’t stop himself, he felt so embarrassed he wanted to just melt away- when he heard a giggle, “you're so silly!” she laughed at the tall shy skeleton, “ do you have a band-aid?I scraped my knee falling for you my king” Papyrus just groaned at the cheesy pickup line while trying to hide his heated face, “ HOPE NO!” “ hope yes!” She gave a smile that seemed way too nice, Papyrus narrowed his eyes but gave a chuckle, he just couldn’t stay mad at her, “ very funny Miss hope” Papyrus looked down at her empty hand and took it into his own, “ are-are you having fun?” Hope cheeks seemed to blush a dark red at this as his hand felt warm against hers, “ of course, you are the great Papyrus the best at dating after all” Papyrus gave a heroic pose at the praise, “ Of course! No one but I could be on point- wait a second!” He looked her right in the eye, “ NO..COULD IT BE! YOU WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!” He grasps as hope blushed shyly, “ you got me, my king! “ “ NO!! YOU ARE WAY BETTER AT DATING THEN I AM!!” Papyrus shouted to shy almost crying, Hope chuckled, “ now I wouldn’t say that-“ Papyrus gave a smirk as he sweeps her off her feet, “ Pa-papyrus?” she squeaked out in surprise, “ DON’T THINK YOU BESTED ME YET! FOR I KING PAPYRUS WILL BEAT YOU YET!” he challenged her, “ BY THE END OF THIS DATE! I WILL WIN YOUR LOVE!” Hope wrapped her arms around him and smirked at that, “ alright papyrus, I accept your challenge at the dating !” 

~~~

Today was the day.  
It was the start of something new; Papyrus remembers when the people had first told them that Hope had been voted to be the next queen of Snowdin. The voting had gone through the same process as it did for Papyrus when he became king all those years ago everyone in the small town no matter how big or small, every vote counted. Hope looked out the window at the large groups of families that had gathered outside the castle and stood to wait for her to step forward so she can be crowned queen next to her future husband who stood tall and proud as he waited with her. This did not put her mind at ease one bit and Papyrus noticed it right away, “what’s wrong? “ Papyrus asked raising an eye at her, Hope hesitated and turned away,“ I can’t do this.” Hope sounded scared as she played at the hem of her long dress, Papyrus blinked looking panicked, “ r-really? Now?” “ YES NOW! WH-WHAT IF I CAN’T BE A GOOD LEADER!” She snapped Hope’s fears only getting worse as Hope began to bit her nails again for a second time that day.

Papyrus crossed his arms as he smiled down at her, “ Is that all?” was all he asked finding it rather silly that Hope of all people was one to be scared over such things, “ is that all!? Is that all you can say!?” Hope huffing, could not believe the way Papyrus was reacting to this. Papyrus was quick to hold up his hands and wave them back and forth, “ NO! IT’S NOT THAT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM JUST SURPRISED THAT YOU WOULD BE UPSET OVER THIS, YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT LEADER DEAR!” Hope looked up faithfully surprised as he removed the lady’s tears,” you really think I can do it?” “ You are Hope the human, you brought the light back to my kingdom and will soon be my wife” his words brought joy to her soul and gave her faith with a strong nod she grabbed his hand and they walked to the front of the castle, “ I’m ready!” 

 

*WARNING LEMON AHEAD

The door to the small warm honey room sweet breaks open with one kick as Papyrus walks in carrying his now wife bridle style into the room with his head held up in pride while Hope had been acting rather off ever since the car ride. Every time when Papyrus would hold her hand or take about how lovely she looked, Hope would blush and shyly hide her face from her now handsome husband hope had grown so found off but now felt shy and weak to the knees as He cleared his throat gaining shinning diamond eyes on him, Papyrus suddenly felt nervous, “ AS-AS MY OFFICIAL WIFE NOW, I SHALL TAKE YOU TO THE BONE ZONE!” Papyrus says to Hope, slowly laying her down on the soft pink silk bed with heart-shaped pillows. The small human started not understanding what the words BONE ZONE meant and to be fair Papyrus had never done…this with anyone and the two in their years of dating had only ever hold hands and kissed but that’s as far as they went having no facts of the life of sex although Papyrus when he had just gone though his first heart asked his older brother or passed it off as normal and that all monsters go though it but before Papyrus ask more Sans was gone in flash and avoided the subject for the rest of their lives. 

When hope realizes the meaning of the words as she watches the tall king lay in bed and slowly but shakily climb on top of her. Hope started to cover up before he even done anything, Papyrus laughs at this feeling a little better knowing he was not alone in this while Hope’s face was burning red. 

His eye begins glowing as recalls best as could what he had read from what he could find and forms an orange tongue, licking his queen’s cheeks trying to ease her worries, “we shall start slow-slow human” he speaks slowly in a deep voice then kisses her deeply feeling her soft lips. 

Halfway though Papyrus without thinking about it, licks her bottom lip asking for Hope give him a bit access which she gasps opening her mouth but not on purpose of course. He slips his tongue into smaller one’s mouth and started to play slobbily while exploring her top and bottom mouth. It felt different but Hope could swear there were fireworks going off in the background. The two finally stop after a few minutes to break away for air. Suddenly Papyrus without saying another word moved down and started to suck on her slender neck, which caused a whine pass her lips. Papyrus begins to look for her sweet spot, sucking all around her soft collarbone while leaving marks behind. A few gasps and whines escape Hopes mouth when he finds a certain area.  
“ Neyh, HUMAN IT’S SEEMS I FOUND YOUR WEAK SPOT!” Papyrus says in triumph Hope giggled at this finding it funny and sweet, “ your so kind papy” He grins heavily at this and starts to nibble at Hope’s skin. Hope turns away feeling awkward and not sure what to do from here, she never thought about how it would be with a monster or even Papyrus. 

Meanwhile, Papyrus was in his own little dreamland as he lowers himself and pulls the white long dress over her small head. She was now almost nude, Hope covered her bare chest feeling a bit embarrassed, Papyrus was stunned for only moment as he stared at the bare chest they were not too big and not too small but grew confused when Hope blocked her chest from view. “ Why are you hiding human? I, the great king papyrus, wish to touch your squishy armor that protects your skeleton!” He says with pride. Hope smiled at this “ I trust you Papyrus” then she uncovered herself and as soon as she does, he grabs her breasts. “ P-Pap!” Hope moaned out quietly, “ human you are so soft. I wonder-“ He stops himself and licks the right nipple with the tip of his magic tongue as it glowed a bright orange in the dark room. Hope feels a loud moan leaves her mouth, “ did that feel good?” he asked worried, and she nodded. He continues doing it, over and over, switching between both nips slowly so if Hope wanted to she could stop Papyrus at any moment or let him know she was done. Suddenly, he stopped and Hope whined out not wanting the feeling to stop and made a face, “ sorry human. I wish to continue father down!” he yells aloud, “ if that is alright?” Hope blushes at this and nodes telling him it’s okay. Papyrus smiles and slowly pulls off her soft white underwear before Hope can cover herself again, he pins her small arms behind her head and looks at her nude soft skinny body, getting flustered himself again. Hope can feel her cheeks burning, “ don-don’t stare, Pap~” she begged embarrassed. He looked away from the orange blush clear as day across his face, and the huge nervous grin plastered on it. 

 

“ HAVE NO FEAR HUMAN-HUMAN! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL GREAT AND WILL STOP AT ANYTIME!” He says excitedly. He starts gently pushing a bony finger inside, “ Oh-oh my!” She says, not used to begin touch this way to which Papyrus stops, “ are-are you alright? Are you hurt human!” He asked worried about her well begin. Hope place a soft hand on his cheek, “ No Papyrus, I was just surprised. Pl-please go on” she says, giving the king her best smile. Then He moves slowly at first, waiting for Hope’s body to get used to it. After a while, Hope called out his name and smirked. He then added another finger until she was used to that one as well. Moans of Papyrus name passed her soft lips at an alarming rate. Filling brave he removed his fingers and positioned himself. 

‘Wait-Do skeletons even have-’ all thoughts were thrown out the window when she saw the tall glowing penis. Hope could swear somewhere someone was singing. She never thought skeletons could have such a….well she didn’t even think she would be married to one.  
Hope not wanting to be rude looked away, Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck, “ I know I’m your first so WORRY NOT! KING PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE YOU MINE.” Hope gulp knowing from picture books what was to come. She took a deep breath ready for the pain yet surprise, Papyrus as the promise was gentle and went slowly so it didn’t hurt as badly as she thought it would. 

Papyrus waited for Hope to give him the go ahead. Once her body was calm Papyrus then began to thrust his hips slowly but began to pick up speed to the point Hope could barely tell what was real or not, “ Aaah~P-Pap! HARDER!” She moaned out. “ AS- AH! YOU WISH HUMAN! THE-THE PAPYRUS NEVER DISAPPOINTS!” He yells in a husky tone of voice. 

Papyrus could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around him, “ AAH! I FEEL STRANGE I-I THINK IM GOING TO-“ he thrust one last time and both of them came falling and laying on the bed. Once the fog had lifted Papyrus looked down in shock to find he was still inside, “ OH dear.. um, human, It seems I’m inside you” Hope blushed at this but ended giggling, “ I’ve always wanted a child.” 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The doctor wrapped the small blue baby bones in a soft blanket, “ it’s a boy!” He says aloud then handed the small crying skeleton to Hope who was on the edge of sleep. His face was a skeleton but his skin was solid body almost human but there was a hint of blue magic and by a young age Papyrus could tell he would be tall as him. “What shall we name him?” she smiled happily at her husband, “ Sans…” He says. Hope blinked surprise that he would ask to name their child after her uncle/ his brother. Sans, huh? She loved it, it fits him. 

“Sans? I love it and I think your brother would too” they both look down at the now sleeping baby and said, “Welcome to the world SANS” 

 

THE END


End file.
